My Reason For Holding On
by aestheterxses
Summary: Just a simple mistake of being directed to the wrong area in Samezuka Academy; had caused Sosuke to be madly in love with a certain pair of light blue ocean eyes. But something else other than her light ocean blue eyes caught his attention; will Sosuke be able to become her reason for holding on to hope? Maybe.
1. Thunderstorms

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything from Free! Iwatobi Swim Club

* * *

[L/N] [name] was a bright young girl who was extremely outgoing and loud.

Keyword: was

She will never be quiet whenever she was out with her friends; and definitely never quiet when it comes to playing her favourite sports; volleyball. She has dark brown hair that reached just the middle of her back, and a pair of light blue ocean eyes.

But the [name] now, was all quiet and reserved. People often wonder what she's thinking; and the moment they look into her light blue ocean eyes; they get lost in them. Her eyes never truly showed her emotions; they never once shed tears in front of anybody. She kept most of her emotions to herself, hardly communicating much with the people around her.

She is captain and also ace of the volleyball team in Iwatobi High School, playing the position of middle blocker; but she hardly converses much with her teammates, yet she has the greatest bond with them the moment she plays on court. She is extremely different when it comes to being on court and off. When she's on court, anybody could see that she was happy. But the moment she was off, she became the girl that hides her emotions; the loner kind of girl. Yet, her teammates didn't force her to open up. Not because they were scared of her; but because they respected her enough to give her the desired personal space she ever so wanted. The ones who are currently in their third years; the same as [name], had admired her the moment they joined the volleyball team when they were back in their first year of High School; whereas the current first and second years had admired her ever since they joined the volleyball team as well; for reasons that [name] clearly didn't know at all.

Not realising that there was a reason why [name] acts in this particular way.

* * *

And today, her teacher advisor had insisted for her to bring her teammates for a visit to Samezuka Academy's volleyball court; for their coach was there, coaching the volleyball team from that Academy. [name] wore an emotionless expression as she continued to listen to her teacher advisor's words about how great Samezuka Academy's sports facilities were.

"[L/N]-senpai! Everybody is here already!" Hinami; a first year with dark blue hair and a pair of dark green eyes who played the position of wing spiker, spoke. Whenever [name] spoke, Hinami's eyes will always be filled with admiration and respect for her captain; for what reason that [name] deserves this, was unknown to her. [name] nodded in response, still with an emotionless expression on her face as she turned to board the bus that was behind her the entire time.

[name] settled herself right at the front seat, and soon everybody took their seats in the bus. That's when [name] noticed that their team's setter, and also vice-captain; was seated beside her: Rumiko. Rumiko has dark red coloured hair, with a pair of magenta coloured eyes; which [name] actually found it fascinating as it Rumiko's hair colour and eyes complimented each other.

"Want some?" Rumiko asked as she held out some pocky. [name] then took one and nodded her head slightly; for that was her form of saying thank you, which Rumiko and the team was definitely used to it; for they knew [name] HARDLY speaks. Even if she did, it will only be before the start of a match; and during the match when she gives out some instructions, and of course; when she tries to encourage her teammates. Other than that, when they're off court; they hardly hear [name]'s voice or laughter. Not even a giggle could be heard.

[name] munched on that single pocky stick for a good minute; and Rumiko was wondering how can someone eat a single pocky stick for that long? Well, it is [name] after all. Rumiko then shrugged her shoulders as she smiled wide and handed [name] another pocky stick; and [name] gladly accepted it. Knowing [name] ever since the first year of school; Rumiko knows when [name] was hungry.

"[L/N]-senpai!" a voice was heard from just behind [name]; and she tilted her head upwards and noticed their team's libero was speaking to her. Emi, the second year libero; has black hair with a pair of dark blue ocean eyes that was just the opposite of [name]'s. Her eyes always showed what she truly feels; but only [name] could tell. Which was what Emi really admired about [name].

"[L/N]-senpai, do you think that coach will make us play with the Samezuka Academy's volleyball team?" Emi asked with excitement, and [name] only shook her head in response to her question, causing her to pout at the answer that [name] had given.

"Come on Emi-chan, I believe [name] was just shaking her head in response to your excitement." The third year wing spiker spoke; Miranda. Miranda has dark green hair with a pair of light green eyes; which often sparkle whenever she sees something that she truly adores.

"I hope you're right, Mira-senpai." Hinami spoke out as she pouts slightly as she was thinking that maybe the coach was just going to make them do physical workouts instead of letting them play against an all boys' team.

"Don't get all so gloomy, Hinami." Yuri, a third year middle blocker with dark purple hair and a pair of black eyes spoke as she ruffled Hinami's hair with her free hand; her other hand was trying to reach for the pocky which Rumiko was holding out for them.

[name] then realised something and she stood up slightly and turned her body carefully as the bus was moving. She then placed her knee onto her seat and looked behind; realising that she didn't need to be worried in the first place.

The team's first year setter as well as pinch server; Yumi, who has dark brown hair and dark ocean blue eyes was asleep. Along with the team's second year wing spiker; Rima, who has dark blonde hair with a pair of brown eyes. The team's second year middle blocker; Seirin, who has light purple hair with a pair of violet eyes; was seen trying to support Yumi and Rima who were both leaning on her shoulders, fast asleep.

[name] then turned around once more and sat back down; not realising that her team was smiling at her the whole time. Rumiko then handed her somemore pocky and [name] gladly accepted it as she watched the view from the bus window.

* * *

"Great… Now what?" Miranda mumbled out as the group of volleyball players stood in the middle of nowhere in Samezuka Academy. The bus had dropped them off at least 20 minutes ago, and they were still at the same spot at where the bus had left them. They were, lost.

[name] shrugged her shoulders as she hoister her sports bag up upon her shoulder and gripped onto the strap, making her way towards some buildings that was ahead of them; the rest of the team soon followed suite. The volleyball players soon spotted students coming out from within the buildings, and the girls face lit up; well except for [name] that is.

Emi and Rumiko immediately made a dash towards the group of students, and the rest of the volleyball players soon caught up with them as Emi and Rumiko were asking for directions to the indoor sports hall of the academy.

"You'll just have to w-." and the boy stopped in his sentence the moment [name] came into his view. He stared at her, a blush on his face; and [name] looked at him with an emotionless expression as usual. The girls then giggled at the boy's reaction, as well as his friends' reaction. Why? Apparently they stared into [name]'s eyes, and now they're charmed by it.

"You were saying?" Emi spoke, and the boy snapped out of his thoughts and just pointed towards a building that clearly did look like a sports complex. The girls then thanked him and bowed; and [name] bowed slightly as she and her teammates made their way towards the building that the boy had pointed out.

"Her eyes!"

And a certain [name] sneezed, causing her team to giggle at her cute sneeze.

* * *

"What…" [name] thought to herself as she noticed her teammates stopping in their tracks right after entering the building. [name] then sighed as she made her way to the front; only to be greeted by the air filled with the smell of chlorine; and the sounds of water splashing. She then looked around and realised that the student had directed them to the wrong building; they had ended up in the indoor swimming pool of Samezuka Academy.

"MOMO! YOUR TIME ISN'T IMPROVING!" a muscular young man with semi-long, maroon colored hair with a pair of red eyes and shark-like teeth yelled out; [name] then assumed he was the captain of the swim team.

"Matsuoka Rin! Did you invite guests? And they're all girls too!" a tall, muscular young man with short, slicked back, tousled, bright red hair and golden eyes; and a rather dark complexion yelled from the second level in the indoor swimming pool. The whole team of swimmers then turned to look at the group of girls who were frozen solid; rooted to the ground, near the entrance.

"So, what brings you to our indoor swimming pool?" Rin asked as he made his way towards the group of volleyball players. The first and second years immediately hid behind the third years back; causing Rin to smirk at the scene before him;

"Don't worry, I'm not into girls."

"He's right." The same voice sounded, and that's when [name] noticed the bright red head was making his way towards where the team was standing.

"Captain." Rin spoke out in acknowledgement. The red haired then placed Rin in a headlock and nudged his head with his fist, drilling it somewhat into his head as he spoke out with a chuckle;

"Stop with the captain! You're the captain now, I've already graduated. How many times do I have to tell you to call me Seijuro!" Seijuro chuckled out as he continued to mess with Rin. [name] then felt a pair of eyes staring at her, and she immediately turned her head towards the left; her pair of light ocean blue eyes met with a pair of teal eyes. [name] then noticed it was a tall, muscular young man with short, dark brown hair and his eyes were droopy. She then gave a slight nod to acknowledge his presence and he too gave a slight nod as well.

"He looks hot." Rumiko whispered to [name], who just simply ignored it.

"GOOD JOB EVERYONE, GO AND GET SOME REST. TRAINING IS OVER." Rin yelled out, and almost immediately did the swimming pool cleared out.

"RIN-SENPAI! ARE WE STILL GOING TO IWATOBI HIGH? ARE WE?" a younger version of Seijuro yelled out as he ran towards where Rin stood with the others.

"Momo, don't run." The teal eyed man spoke as he made his way towards where the girls were standing as well.

"G-Gomen, Yamazaki-senpai." Momo spoke out, and his eyes almost lit up instantly when he spotted Hinami hiding behind [name]. He then ran up towards [name] and tilted his body to the side to get a better view of Hinami, who was shrinking slightly due to the excitement that Momo was showing.

"You're cute!" Momo yelled out, and Hinami tightened her hold onto [name]'s hips. [name] winced slightly at Hinami's strong grip and turned her head slightly to look at Hinami; who realised what she was doing and quickly loosened her hips. [name] then turned to look back in front.

"I'm Matsuoka Rin, the captain of Samezuka Academy swim team." Rin spoke as he shook hands with Rumiko.

"I'm Sasaki Rumiko, vice-captain of Iwatobi High's volleyball team." Rumiko responded.

"Iwatobi High? Then you must know the swim club!" Seijuro called out, and Rumiko nodded in response.

"But what's the volleyball team doing here?" Yamazaki asked as he continued to look in [name]'s direction.

"Forgive Sosuke. He always speaks in a manner like as if he doesn't want you around." Rin explained, and Rumiko waved it off.

"We're here because our coach told us to meet him in the indoor sports hall of Samezuka Academy, and we were pointed to this building by one of the students here." Rumiko explained, and Rin raised an eyebrow;

"Then, where's your captain?"

"Our captain? She's over there." And Rumiko pointed towards [name] who was busy dealing with Momo's excitement and Hinami's shyness. [name] then looked over and nodded slightly at Rin, acknowledging his presence. Rin then frowned slightly and then he noticed a girl walking towards them;

"Don't let it get to you. Our captain hardly speaks off the court. I'm Miranda by the way, third year." Miranda spoke as she shook Rin's hand.

"I see. Well, if you girls could wait while we head for a shower; we could bring you girls to the indoor sports hall." Rin explained, and both Rumiko and Miranda gladly accepted his offer. Rin and Sosuke then made their way towards where Momo was, and Rin immediately grabbed him by his head and dragged him off.

* * *

"So… What's your captain's name?" Sosuke asked the first year volleyball players; to lighten up the awkward atmosphere around them. Yumi then squealed silently whereas Hinami was giggling to herself; Sosuke then turned flustered and kept quiet then.

"Her name is [L/N] [name]." Hinami spoke after giggling for a good minute.

"Why are you giggling?"

"Because you're struck by her eyes, weren't you; Yamazaki-san." Yumi spoke as she stared at him.

"YOU'RE LATE!" a voice boomed through everybody's ears, and the girls soon giggled as they realised that they had reached the indoor sports hall. [name] was the first to go in; and almost immediately she got yelled at.

"You're all laughing when your captain gets yelled at?" Rin asked as only [name] had entered the indoor sports hall, and she was the only one being yelled at. Miranda then placed a finger on her lips and giggled some more. That's when Rin, Sosuke and Momo realised that it was too quiet.

Too… Quiet…

.

.

.

"We can go in now." Rumiko spoke up as she saw [name] gesturing towards them to enter the indoor sports hall. The coach was seen to have a guilty smile on his face, and the girls giggled at it for they knew that [name] was definitely lecturing him about not giving them to specific directions to get to the indoor sports hall. They then noticed [name] was putting on her kneepads and elbow sleeves, and also tying her hair. They then cheered as they realised that they were going to be playing a game, and they too quickly placed their belongings by the side and geared up…

.

.

.

"Let's warm up!" [name] called out, and almost immediately did Rin, Sosuke and Momo's eyes widened in surprise as that was the first time [name] had spoken.

"Yes, captain!" the team called out in an enthusiastic manner, and Rin sighed.

"Didn't know she's such a good captain."

"Rin-senpai! Yamazaki-senpai! Are we going to wait for them to finish their game then we head over to meet up with the Iwatobi Swim Team?" Momo asked, and Rin nodded in response; whereas Sosuke was watching [name] warming up.

"[name], come here." The coach called out, and the moment [name] was done stretching, she jogged up towards where her coach seated. He then spoke to [name] in a soft voice, and [name] occasionally nodded. When he was done, [name] went to join back her teammates. She then looked around and noticed that Samezuka Academy boys' team was already set and ready to go; just waiting for them.

"We will play with our official set, which is; Rumiko, Miranda, Emi, Yuri, Rima, Hinami and me. Then in the middle we'll sub players; alright?" [name] explained, and the girls nodded. [name] then brought them into a huddle and…

.

.

.

"I have faith in you girls! Remember, you have people to count on in every court that you're going to play in! It's not a matter of winning or losing. The team with the stronger bond will have…" [name] trailed off...

.

.

.

"MORE FUN!" the girls yelled out, and they all immediately got into position.

"Woah, that was motivational." Rin commented, and Sosuke nodded in response.

* * *

"Three blockers!" the boys yelled out, and almost instantly did three blockers came up to block [name]. Rumiko then tossed to [name] as she sensed the vibe that [name] was giving off; and [name] slammed the ball down, getting pass right through the blockers; earning a point.

"ACE!"

"Nice kill, captain!"

It was the second set, and the final for the girls; for the boys had lost to them in the first set with a score of 18 – 25; the second set was soon about to come to an end as the score was 18 – 23. The girls then rotated as they had scored a point, and the opponent had served previously. [name] ended up in the back, and it was her turn to serve. She bounced the ball slightly, and held it in her hands…

.

.

.

"Before I throw the ball right into your face, stop staring at me." [name] snapped and glared at Sosuke, who was surprised at first; but his face soon softened and a smirk appeared on his face.

"Rin-senpai, I think Yamazaki-senpai is in love." Momo teased, and Rin nodded in response as he teased Sosuke as well. Whereas the girls giggled at [name]'s outburst, as they hardly see it happening off court.

"[name], nice serve!" and [name] served, which the ball dropped just before the outline.

"Out!"

"Match point!"

"Service ace!"

"[name], one more nice serve!" and [name] served.

"Nice receive!"

"Left!" and the boys' setter tossed to the right of [name]'s vision. [name] then noticed a hole in Hinami's block, and she signalled to Emi to position herself at her previous spot. [name] then quickly got behind Hinami, and sure enough the spike got through Hinami's block, but it did manage to hit her hands as well; causing it to be a one-touch.

"Nice one-touch!" [name] called out and received it nicely, passing it to Rumiko. [name] then returned to her position and started running forward from the backline as Miranda, Hinami and Yuri were running in the frontline…

.

.

.

"ACE!"

"Iwatobi High wins!"

* * *

"Mou, [L/N]-senpai, you're not joining us?" Rima asked as she spotted [name] walking the opposite direction of where they were heading to. Apparently after that practice match, Rin, Sosuke, Momo and a boy called Ai were going to meet up with Iwatobi swim team for dinner; and they had invited the girls to come join as well; which they accepted except for [name]; much to the girls' disappointment.

[name] then walked towards where Rima stood with the other girls, and she ruffled Rima's hair slightly. She then looked at the rest of the girls;

"Gomen, I can't today. See you girls on Monday." [name] spoke out in a voice loud enough for the girls to hear. She then turned to walk away, down the now empty streets of Iwatobi.

The girls then turned and went to join up with the boys from Samezuka Academy, and Rin raised an eyebrow as he realised [name] wasn't around;

"What about [name]?"

"She has to go to work." Rumiko explained as they started to walk down the street towards the food stall that the Iwatobi swim team boys were waiting at.

"Work?"

"[name] lives on her own."

* * *

[name] quickly rushed out of her house and jogged down the streets as she made her way towards her workplace. She was working part time at a particular food stall, the pay was low; but at least she was able to pay off the bills that was necessary. [name] then quickly entered the food stall, and stopped in her tracks when she realised the whole volleyball team was there; along with the swim boys from both schools. [name] inwardly cursed as her face remained emotionless.

"Ah, [name]! You're here already! Come on, we've quite a crowd!" the head chef called out, and [name] nodded in response as she quickly made her way into the kitchen and prep herself. The head chef then shook his head and smiled, he then turned to face the group of high schoolers and spoke;

"Beautiful, isn't she? Too bad she's all quiet; maybe that's why she doesn't have much interest in love life." The head chef spoke and then chuckled when Rumiko supported his assumption.

"Woah, [name] cooked this?" Makoto asked as he continued to take bites out of his food. The head chef nodded in response, and was extremely proud to see that they were enjoying the food that [name] had cooked for them.

"It's sad though." The head chef suddenly spoke out, and everybody listened;

"She used to be a bright young girl, who was loud and outgoing. Now look at her, ever since that incident; she's completely changed." The head chef sighed as he straightened his back and got back to work.

"Come to think of it, I've never heard [name]-chan laugh." Nagisa spoke as he continued to take bites out of his food.

Everybody was enjoying their food, whereas Sosuke had a certain light ocean blue eyed girl stuck in his head.

* * *

"[name], we're heading home! Don't overwork yourself!" Rumiko yelled out from the front, and [name] looked up and waved her hand, getting back to work. Rumiko then shook her head with a soft smile on her face as she exited the stall.

"Alright, we're heading back already." Rin spoke.

"You guys go ahead." Sosuke spoke all of a sudden, and Rin smirked.

Leaving everybody else in confusion.

* * *

"Great work, [name]! Time for you to head home! Be careful alright, I heard that a thunderstorm is about to come." The head chef called out and [name] nodded in response as she removed her apron and grabbed hold of her belongings; and then exiting the stall. She stepped out and placed her hand out, palm facing upwards. It was raining. [name] mentally sighed as she prepared herself to run home, when she realised someone was beside her; holding an umbrella above her head. She turned and was surprised to see that Sosuke was there.

"You work till this late?" Sosuke asked as he realised [name] was staring at him the entire time. [name] nodded her head in response and Sosuke sighed in returned. So much for waiting for her to knock off from work; only to receive the same treatment over and over again. He then turned to look at [name], who was looking up at the sky; he honestly couldn't tell what was going on in her head.

"I'll walk you home." And [name] nodded slightly; which Sosuke assumed that it was her way of saying thank you.

The walk home was extremely awkward for Yamazaki Sosuke. He had no idea how to deal with [name]; heck, he has never felt this way about a girl before. The moment he locked eye contact with [name]'s light ocean blue eyes; a spark went off in him, and he can't seem to shake her off his mind. [name] was being all quiet, and that caused Sosuke to remember what the head chef had said; she used to be an outgoing and loud girl. What happened?

Soon [name] came to a stop in front of her house, and she turned to look at Sosuke. She looked at him from head to toe, and quickly looked forward; unlocking the front door of her house. Sosuke gave her a questioning look behind her back, as she opened the front door. She then stepped in, and Sosuke took this as a signal to turn and leave; when he felt [name] grabbed him by the sleeve of his long sleeved shirt. She then tugged him slightly, and Sosuke understood what she wanted. He then turned and entered her house, removing his shoes. [name] then ushered him, still with an emotionless expression on her face; into her living room and made him sit down on the sofa. Sosuke then stared at her in confusion as she turned and walked up the stairs of her house.

"What's up with her?" Sosuke asked himself as he looked around her house. It was extremely neat and tidy, with books placed in the shelves; photo frames lined up on some shelves as well. Sosuke then stood up and headed to take a look at the photo frames; he then held one in his hands as he realised it was a family photo of [name]'s family;

There were her parents, [name]; and a man that looked like [name].

Sosuke soon heard footsteps descending the stairs, and he turned to look that [name] was just behind him. She then grabbed hold of the photo frame from his hands gently, and placed it back into its original place back on the shelf. She then ushered a towel and a set of clothes into his arms; and that's when Sosuke realised that his body was somewhat drenched from the rain.

"Go and take a shower." [name] mumbled out loud enough for Sosuke to hear.

Sosuke came out from the shower with the towel over his shoulder as he ruffled his hair with it to dry it quickly; his own set of clothes folded neatly, resting on the palm of his hands. He then descended down the stairs and realised [name] wasn't in the living room; he then proceeded to enter the kitchen, and spotted her making some hot tea. Sosuke then admired her for a little while before he realised a calendar was beside him; with lots of markings on it. He then took a look at it and frowned as he looked at her schedule for tomorrow.

Death anniversary of dad, mum and nii-chan.

Sosuke then felt a presence next to him, and he turned to look at [name] who was holding up a cup of hot tea for him; which he gladly accepted it. She then grabbed hold of Sosuke's clothes without warning and headed into the laundry room to place it into the washing machine as she realised there was some mud stains on his pants. Sosuke then made his way towards the living room, and settled himself onto the sofa while sipping the cup of hot tea.

A strike of lightning and the loud crashing of thunder was soon sounded;

*CRASH*

And Sosuke leapt up from his seat and ran into the kitchen to see [name] squatting down and picking up her now broken teacup with slightly shaky hands; but still with that emotionless expression on her face. Sosuke sighed and ran a hand through his hair as he squatted down as well and helped [name].

"The s-storm isn't going to cease anytime soon." [name] stuttered out, and she was surprised by it as well; but her face didn't show as she continued to pick up the broken shards of glass. Sosuke was also taken aback by her stutter, and he continued to help her;

"Yeah. It's going to last the night I assume." And silence was what greeted him…

.

.

.

"Stay the night then. I've an extra room." [name] mumbled out as she stood up and went to throw away the broken shards of glass. [name] then came out after cleaning up, and she showed Sosuke to the extra room she had in the house.

"Thank you." Sosuke spoke with gentleness, and [name] only nodded in response. [name] then shut the door as she leaves; and Sosuke sighed the moment the door was completely closed. He then switched off the lights and laid in the bed; getting out his phone and texting Rin that he wouldn't be going back to the dormitory for the night due to the storm.

Sosuke then tossed and turned in bed as he thought about [name];

"She must have gone through something terrible." Sosuke mumbled out as he shut his eyes.


	2. Visits

Sosuke woke up to the sound of roaring thunder. He squinted his eyes slightly and noticed that it was extremely dark in the room he was currently in. He grabbed hold of his phone to check the time; and realised it was 4:23am in the morning. He was just about to go back to sleep when he remembered how [name] had reacted when she heard the thunder earlier on.

Sosuke scrambled to his feet as he flung the covers to one side and quickly, with caution; made his way out of the room that he was staying in. He then noticed a light coming from a particular room as the door was not shut totally. He then made his way there and peeked through gap that was available. His eyes widened in surprise as he continued to stare at what was happening before him.

[name] was seated at her desk, writing away on a piece of paper. The floor of her room was covered in roses that were being snipped and was apparently being made into a flower crown as Sosuke saw a half done flower crown seated on the floor as well. He then realised that [name] had drew the curtains of her room and she was listening to extremely loud music. But occasionally when she sees the flash of lightning, and her room glowed slightly; she will stop and shut her eyes.

"It's going to be 5am in the morning and she's still not going to sleep." Sosuke muttered to himself as he pushed the door open and entered it; shutting it behind him. He then walked towards [name] and tapped her on the shoulder; where she flinched suddenly and stared at him.

"What is this guy doing in my room?" [name] thought to herself as she hesitantly removed one of her earphones; her music blaring from it. Sosuke then smiled softly at her and bent down slightly; causing [name] to lean backwards slightly.

"It's going to be 5am, why aren't you asleep yet?" Sosuke asked, and [name] opened her mouth to reply when a clap of thunder responded instead; causing her to shut her eyes tightly and her body to shrink down slightly. Sosuke noticed it and immediately he wrapped his arms around her shoulder and tried to calm her down. [name] immediately relaxed the moment she felt Sosuke's warmth next to her and she turned to look at him, opening her eyes slowly.

"I-I was w-writing some l-letter." [name] mumbled out, and Sosuke stared at her in response.

"Tomorrow is the death anniversary of your family isn't it?" Sosuke asked, and [name] nodded.

"I'll go with you tomorrow."

"I-It's okay, r-re-." and her answer was cut off by another clap of thunder and she shut her eyes tightly as her hands immediately went to cup both her ears; despite one of them having an earphone in it. When she removed her hands from her ears, she looked at Sosuke; and realised he was still smiling softly at her despite seeing her act this way.

"I'm right by your side, it's alright to be afraid." Sosuke spoke as his grip on [name] went tighter. [name] then hesitantly leaned against his chest and shut her eyes; thinking to herself;

"Lies."

* * *

"YAMAZAKI SOSUKE!" and [name] bolt up after hearing a shout. She looked around and realised that she was in bed; but she was warm. A little too warm. Her eyes then shifted to the side; and she spotted Sosuke laying down beside her with one eye open, and he was on the phone as well. He then shifted his eye to look at [name] and smiled softly at her; gesturing her to lie back down, which she hesitantly did.

"YOU'RE MISSING OUT ON SWIM PRACTICE ON PURPOSE SOSUKE!" and [name] recognised that voice, Rin.

"I did tell you I'm not coming for today's practice."

"BECAUSE OF A GIRL YOU JUST MET YESTERDAY?! DID THINGS PROGRESS THAT QUICKLY?!"

"I have my reasons for staying by her side today. Please excuse me."

"SOSU-." And Sosuke hung up the call.

"Sorry about that. It's 8:32am, do you want to get up? The storm has cleared up slightly; but it's still raining outside." Sosuke spoke, and [name] pushed herself up.

"You sound like you're my husband or something." [name] mumbled as she got off of bed by crawling over Sosuke; as that whale shark decided not to move one bit at all.

"I wouldn't mind!"

"WE ONLY MET YESTERDAY!" [name] snapped back as she headed towards the bathroom to wash up. Sosuke then laid back in [name]'s bed as he recalled last night events;

 _[name] had fallen asleep, and Sosuke carried her carefully; in order to not wake her up. He then placed her in her bed, and was about to leave when he spotted the piece of paper that [name] was writing on a little while ago. Curiosity got the better of him as he read the paper while [name] slept._

 _Dear dad, mum and nii-chan;_

 _I hope you're all doing well in heaven right now. Today is your 3_ _rd_ _death anniversary; and I've so much to talk to you about. But I missed you all. I really do. It's really suffocating to be living in this house where it used to be all loud and happy._

 _School has been great for me; despite me not communicating much with everybody else. I became the captain and ace of the school volleyball team; and I'm proud of it, no doubt. Everybody in the team seems to look up to me somehow; for reasons that I'm really unsure of. It scares me._

 _This house, is where I used to always have nii-chan to help me out with my volleyball practices in the backyard; where I used to always have him by my side whenever a thunderstorm occurred. But now that can never ever happen anymore, and it saddens me as today morning there's a thunderstorm; and it reminded me so much of nii-chan._

 _I missed having mum helping me by cooking for me dinner whenever I come home from practice; since I'm always extremely hungry when I finish practice. I missed having mum patting my head whenever I'm heading out for school, and I miss having her hugs whenever I came home from school; despite being all sweaty and smelly from an intense practice._

 _I missed having dad too. I missed having him bringing home little surprises like nii-chan and my favourite food. I missed having him sending me to school; and I missed hearing his extremely lame dad jokes that he picked up from work._

 _I missed everything that used to happen in this household; but now it's just cold. The walls won't talk to me like how you all do, and that saddens me. I'm still trying to find the reason to hold on to hope that I'll live on and make you all proud; but a part of me is telling me to just end everything and join you guys wherever you are. I'm still trying, but I'm on the verge of giving up._

 _Like all the letters that I've written to you guys; there will always be this one part I'll write a thousand times if I must; I'm sorry. I'm sorry that I asked you guys to come watch the finals that I was playing in. Maybe if I didn't ask you guys to come; you guys would have still been alive._

 _Dad, mum, nii-chan; I'm afraid of asking too much from someone already. I'm afraid that they'll end up leaving me all alone. I'm_

Sosuke then sighed as he remembered the contents that the letter contained, and he sat up on [name]'s bed. He now understood that [name] was honestly going through a hard time alone, yet she puts up a strong front and acts like she's exactly fine. Sosuke admired that.

* * *

Sosuke walked down the stairs and peeked into the kitchen to see that [name] was busy making breakfast. He ran his hand through his hair and let out a small chuckle; startling [name]. She then turned to him with an emotionless expression as usual and nodded to acknowledge his presence; before turning back to the stove before her. Sosuke then frowned slightly as he sat at the dining table.

He wanted to see [name] smile.

"You know; I don't know much about you." Sosuke spoke out all of a sudden, and [name] turned to face him with her usual expression on her face. He then sighed and ran a hand through his hair once more, and [name] shook her head at his action; turning back to the stove before her.

"Ask then." And Sosuke stared with wide opened eyes at the back of [name].

"Do you consider yourself a happy person?" and almost immediately did Sosuke see [name]'s body stiffened up at his question; her hands stopped flipping the contents in the frying pan. Sosuke immediately regretted his question and stood up; making his way towards [name]; when all of a sudden she answers;

"No."

Causing Sosuke to stop in his tracks as he noticed [name] had resumed flipping the now fully cooked pancakes. She then flipped them once more and placed them onto plates.

"Do you enjoy cooking? What is the most delicious meal you have ever made?" Sosuke asked another question to help ease the mood; and [name] turned to place the breakfast plates onto the dining table; which Sosuke then went back to his seat.

"I do. Curry rice."

"Oh? That's my favourite."

* * *

"It's still raining…" [name] thought to herself as she sat at the backyard porch of her house; beneath the shelter. She sighed as she looked up to the sky; dark rain clouds that apparently seems to not wanting to clear up anytime soon. She then looked towards her right as she felt a presence next to her; and wasn't surprise to see that Sosuke was standing beside her. She then looked at him from head to toe; and that's when she realised she didn't take a really good look at him ever since he changed into her brother's clothes.

Sosuke was wearing an old volleyball shorts and a simple black t-shirt; yet he looked good in it, [name] had to admit it. Maybe it was because of all the swimming he had done; that's why his body looks good in almost anything she assumed.

"Are you still going to visit them?" Sosuke asked as he leaned against the exterior wall of the house. [name] then nodded in response, and Sosuke learned that whenever he speaks to [name]; he must remember to always look at her.

"Then let's go then." And [name] nodded in response as she stood up and walked back into the house to change, as well as Sosuke; for his clothes were already dry thanks to [name] helping him to wash them and putting them into the drier.

* * *

Sosuke was wearing his previous night's outfit; which consisted of a pair of black skinny jeans with a maroon coloured long sleeve t-shirt. He waited at the front door for [name] to come out; and soon he saw her walking down the steps; clad in a pair of black skinny jeans as well as a plain white t-shirt; and in her hands held the letter that she had written and 3 flower crowns made from the roses that Sosuke saw in her room.

"Ready?" Sosuke asked and [name] nodded in response. The duo soon left [name]'s house and headed down towards the subway station to catch a train to the station; where the grave of [name]'s family was at.

Sosuke sat beside [name] on the train and he fiddled with one of the flower crowns that [name] had made. It was made perfectly; and it made Sosuke get curious about her reasons for making flower crowns. He then turned to look at [name]; but realised that she had fallen asleep, and her head was bobbing up and down due to the moving train. He smiled softly as he gently placed a hand on the side of her head and pushed it towards his shoulder. He then wrapped his arm around her shoulder as [name] was in a deep sleep.

* * *

[name] woke up the moment she heard the train station's name that she was supposed to get off being announced. She then realised she had slept on Sosuke's shoulder; and she felt guilty about it when he saw her smiling at her with a soft smile. The duo then proceeded to walk out of the train, with [name] guiding Sosuke through the route she always took whenever she was going to visit her parents.

The walk was quiet, yet it wasn't awkward anymore. Sosuke was busy holding the umbrella over the both of them, whereas [name] was walking beside him; he understood [name]'s silence. And soon, the duo reached the cemetery. [name] then guided Sosuke throughout the cemetery, and they soon came to a stop at a particular huge one. Sosuke then read the wordings off of the stone;

 _[L/N] Tadashi, [L/N] Hikari & [L/N] Hazuki_

 _May they rest in peace and_

 _Watch over their precious daughter and sister_

 _[L/N] [name]_

 _From wherever they are._

Sosuke then noticed [name] was getting slightly drenched in the rain, and he quickly moved closer to her; covering her with the umbrella he had in hand. [name] was busy placing the flower crowns onto the grave before her; and then she got out a lighter and held the letter by her hand. She then lit it on fire; and both Sosuke and her watched it burned.

[name] then turned to look at Sosuke, and he frowned slightly. He then bent down slightly to level his eyes with [name]; and she looked at him, tilting her head to the side slightly. Sosuke then sighed as he ran a hand through his hair and spoke out;

"It's okay to cry, you know?" and Sosuke soon realised that [name]'s expression changed the moment he had said that. Her emotionless face had changed to one where her eyes were wide opened and her mouth was left gaping. Soon she shut her mouth, and it quivered slightly…

.

.

"Damn you for saying that one sentence." [name] thought to herself as tears welled up at the corner of her eyes; threatening to fall. How she hated the way people say it; they said it with ease, but she was the one in so much pain right now. But she knew she needed to let it out sooner or later; for she had kept this to herself for the past three years. She had tried to be as emotionless as possible, so that people wouldn't get close to her. And she realised she was destroying herself by doing so as well; but she thought she deserved it. So here she is now, thinking; why now? Why did Sosuke have to be the one to say that one simple sentence just to get all her hardwork for the past three years to crumble?

.

.

[name] started to cry, and Sosuke was shocked by her actions. He immediately wrapped an arm around [name]'s waist and pulled her close to him. [name] then clung onto his shirt and started to cry her heart out.

"It's my fault they're gone… It's my fault!" [name] cried out, and Sosuke could only hold her just like that as she continued to cry out all the feelings that she had kept within herself for the past three years of her life.

* * *

"What would you like to have?" the waiter asked; and Sosuke frowned as he realised the waiter was only paying attention to [name]; who was still looking through the menu. Let's just the big whale shark was jealous at someone staring at what belonged to him.

"I'll have the matcha latte, please." [name] mumbled out, but the waiter didn't hear. He then bent down even more and got closer to [name]; which Sosuke frowned even more.

"I'm sorry miss, could you repeat your order?" and [name] flinched slightly at the closeness of his face. She then turned to look at Sosuke with pleading eyes, and he was taken aback for that was another expression he has seen from [name] today.

"Excuse me, just get us two matcha latte; and some personal space for the lady." Sosuke spoke, and the waiter immediately turned all flustered and apologised before scurrying away to get their orders.

"Seriously…" Sosuke muttered under his breath and clicked his tongue. He then heard a giggle, and he turned to look at [name] who was having an emotionless expression on her face. He then raised his eyebrow at her, and [name] couldn't help but let out a giggle once more.

"She laughed." Sosuke thought to himself as she smiled at her.

"I got a question though." [name] spoke, and Sosuke gave her a questioning look.

"What is it?"

"Is Rin really gay?" and Sosuke burst out laughing at her question; causing everybody in the café to look at them. [name] then stared at him with an emotionless expression; and he finally calmed down.

"OF COURSE HE ISN'T!" and Sosuke chuckled while [name] smiled softly; causing Sosuke to blush at the change in her facial expression…

"Feeling better?" Sosuke asked, and [name] nodded in response. The waiter soon came back with their cups of match latte; and hurriedly left them alone after he sensed Sosuke's murderous aura.

"So…" Sosuke trailed off, and [name] sighed mentally;

"We were a happy family." [name] spoke out softly, just loud enough for Sosuke to be able to hear. He then stared at her with a shocked look on his face as he realised that [name] was opening up to him.

"Nii-chan was 8 years older than me. And we were all happy. Nii-chan was the reason why I started to play volleyball; he was my first to everything. My first smile, my first hug; everything." [name] spoke softly, and Sosuke listened intently.

"He's always there whenever I needed someone to talk to. He never says no to the requests that I made; and he always surprises me. When he knows I'm about to head for an important match, he always prepares a bottle of energy drink just for me; and will secretly put it into my bag. Whenever there was a thunderstorm, nii-chan stayed with me despite having tons of work to do. He knows I was afraid of thunder." [name] spoke as her tears started to flow.

"Mum was always there. She makes sure that I'm grown up in a proper environment. Making sure I was well-pampered and of course well-fed before I head for practice and all. Dad also ensures I'm at my utmost best and he will chide me for staying up too late…" [name] trailed off, and Sosuke reached over to grab hold of her hand in his and gave it a reassuring squeeze.

"B-But… Because of me, they're gone… I had asked them to come and watch the finals back when I was in Middle School. They promised they will come… But they got into an accident and never survived… If only I didn't ask them to come, they will still be alive." and [name] got her hand out of Sosuke's hold and cupped her face into her hands as she wept silently.

* * *

"Ne, isn't that [L/N]-senpai?" Hinami asked as she and Rumiko entered the café which Sosuke and [name] were at. Rumiko then turned to look at the direction that Hinami was pointing to, and Rumiko frowned slightly as she noticed tear stains on [name]'s cheeks. Rumiko then huffed as she made her way towards the duo, and started her rampage;

"Who do you think you are, making our beloved captain cry?!" Rumiko yelled out and pointed at Sosuke; not realising it was him. [name] then stared at what was happening before her with an emotionless expression on her face.

"W-What?" Sosuke stuttered out.

"Yamazaki-san?" Hinami called out, and Rumiko's eyes immediately went wide opened.

"OH MY GOD, I'M SO SORRY! I DIDN'T REALISE IT WAS YOU!"

"It's alright."

"So… What are you doing with our captain on a rainy day?" Rumiko asked with a smirk.

"Are you two on a date?" Hinami asked out, and she hi-fived with Rumiko.

"We're going to get our money!"

[name] then shook her head and stood up from her seat. Sosuke and her had already finished their drink, and [name] turned to walk away from Rumiko and Hinami. She then ruffled Hinami's hair on the way out and spoke in a soft manner for both the girls to hear;

"Maybe it is. Maybe it isn't. He stayed over at my house last night." And [name], with her emotionless expression; walked out of the café with Sosuke behind her; and he waved goodbye to the duo who was stunned at their previous seat.

All of a sudden their minds clicked, and they bolted towards the door and swung it opened; both yelling at the same time, the very same thing.

"DID YOU USE PROTECTION?!"

And with that the duo laughed and entered the café once again; giggling away like crazy. Whereas Sosuke was extremely flustered at what had just happened.

"Don't mind them. It will die down eventually." [name] mumbled out.

* * *

"SO DID YOU GUYS USE PROTECTION?" Rin asked with curiosity burning in his question; and Sosuke stared at him with a sweatdrop on his forehead.

"Oi Rin. It's nothing like that."

"Then what happened?"

"Thunderstorm."

"Oh right, the news did show. So, did you get her number?"

"She doesn't have a mobile phone."

"Tch, that's a way of rejecting you. Idiot."

"No, she really doesn't have a mobile phone."

"Really? Why would she not have one?!"

"Because she destroyed her own phone when a certain incident happened; and ever since then she has no mobile phone."

"Then how are you going to ask her out on dates and stuff?"

"RIN!"

"DON'T YOU DARE TELL ME THAT YOU DON'T LIKE HER."

"I DO OKAY, BUT IT TAKES TIME."

"DOES SHE KNOW YOU LIKE HER?"

"NO."

"FORGET IT, I'M GOING TO ASK THE SWIM TEAM FOR HELP."

"OI RIN! SHE ASKED IF WE WANTED TO COME WATCH THEIR PRACTICE MATCH!"

"ALRIGHT, LET'S GO!"

"AND SHE ASKED IF YOU WERE REALLY GAY!"

"FUCK SEIJURO AND HIS FUCKING FIRE HEAD. I'M NOT GAY. OH AND DON'T WORRY; IF YOU EVER WANT TO ASK [NAME] OUT ON A DATE, TELL ME. REMEMBER, WE'VE GOT THE SWIM TEAM AND GOU TO HELP!"

"MATSUOKA RIN!"


	3. Birthday Celebration

It had been a week ever since Sosuke and [name] met. Both of them were extremely busy with their own trainings for the upcoming tournaments that were happening as well as their studies as they both were in their final year of High School. [name] was getting a little more depressed as the days passed, and it was her birthday. [name] wasn't looking forward to her birthday at all; ever since her family passed away, she never once celebrated it at all. Even her own teammates didn't know when her birthday was.

But surprisingly, someone knew.

Sosuke made his way down the street from the subway station that he had just left. He was on his way to Iwatobi High, with a stalk of rose in his hand and a gift wrapped box in his jacket. He had remembered that today was [name]'s birthday as he recalled seeing it being marked on the calendar before. Sosuke frowned slightly as he tried his best to follow the signs that were shown on the streets.

With much difficulty, he arrived at the front gates of Iwatobi High.

* * *

[name] walked down the steps as students rushed past her; making their way home on a dreadful Monday. [name] had always taken her time to go home, since there wasn't anybody waiting for her at home. [name] soon reached the ground level of the school; and was about to walk out of the building when suddenly she realised everybody was crowded at the front gates; and students were dashing past her to join the crowd.

"I heard So-chan is here!" she heard Nagisa's voice, and wasn't surprise to see his blonde hair flying past her as he ran towards the crowd; along with the rest of the swim team. Makoto then turned to look and realised she was there. He then stopped in his tracks and walked up to [name].

"[name], heading home?" and [name] nodded in response.

"Alright, be careful okay?" and [name] nodded once again and then he took off running once more. [name] then shrugged her shoulders as she continued to walk forward towards the front gate; trying her best to avoid the crowd before her.

"Souske! What are you doing here?" and [name] stopped in her tracks the moment she heard Sosuke's name. She then turned slightly and was kind of surprise to see Sosuke standing at the front gates.

"Have you seen [name]?" Sosuke asked.

"[name]? I saw her, she was on her way home though." Makoto spoke.

"[name]-chan is right there!" Nagisa yelled out, and pointed his finger in [name]'s direction. [name] then stood there calmly with an expressionless face as Sosuke made his way towards where [name] stood. He then stood in front of [name], and held out the stalk of rose for her;

"Happy Birthday, [name]." and [name] stood there feeling shock. A stranger she had met a week ago; knew her birthday. A stranger she had met a week ago; saw her walls crumble. And the very same stranger stood before her; with a rose in his hand, wishing her on the birthday that she started to hate.

"T-T-Thank you…" [name] mumbled out just loud enough for Sosuke to hear, and he smiled.

"OH? IT'S [NAME]-CHAN'S BIRTHDAY? HAPPY BIRTHDAY [NAME]-CHAN!" Nagisa yelled out as he suddenly lunged forward and hugged [name] in a tight hug. [name]'s body immediately stiffened up; but she was more worried about the rose being squished by Nagisa. Sosuke saw [name]'s body stiffened up, and he quickly pulled Nagisa back by the collar of his school blazer. Makoto and the others soon came up as well;

"Happy birthday, [name]." Makoto wished, and [name] nodded in response.

"Makoto-senpai, Haruka-senpai; aren't you two in the same class as [name]-senpai? How come you guys didn't know it was her birthday?" Rei asked.

"[name] hardly speaks in class. Or actually, being in the same class as her ever since first year; I've never heard her voice in class. Only when she's on court. Honestly we don't know much about her." Makoto explained, and Haruka nodded in response; the three swimmers then turned to look at [name] who was standing beside Sosuke; holding the rose dearly to her chest as Nagisa continued to ramble on about it being [name]'s birthday.

"I've got an idea!" Makoto cried out, and immediately took off running back into the school; Haruka and Rei immediately ran after him; and so did Nagisa when he realised that the trio had ran off.

"BYE [NAME]-CHAN, SO-CHAN! ENJOY YOUR DATE!"

"Oh god, [name]-chan is so lucky to have such a sweet boyfriend to pick her up from school!"

"Her boyfriend is so handsome, look at those eyes!"

"Boyfriend…?" [name] thought to herself as she looked at Sosuke.

* * *

[name] was baffled by the amount of cake that were being sold in the café that Sosuke had brought her today. He had decided to take the day off; or rather, skip swim practice to spend time with [name] on her birthday; after he had realised what she was going through.

Call it doing it out of pity.

But Sosuke was extremely attracted to [name].

"Which cake would you like?" Sosuke asked as he smiled softly at [name] who was staring at the cakes with an emotionless expression. Sosuke knew that deep down, that expression was a mask to hide all that she was feeling; for she fears the same thing will happen again. He snapped out of his thoughts when he felt [name] tugging she sleeve of his jacket to get his attention. He then realised she was pointing to the strawberry shortcake; and he decided to get that for her.

Sosuke then ordered their food and drinks; and even paid for them. He had taken the liberty to bring [name] home first; and get her changed. He then practically forced her to give up her wallet to him; which he had to get it by force.

" _It's either you leave your wallet at home, or you give it to me." Sosuke spoke, and [name] continued to shake her head in a response of saying no. Sosuke then frowned as he moved forward, and [name] took a step back; clutching her wallet tightly._

" _Hand it over." And [name] shook her head again. Sosuke then lunged forward and made a grab for [name]'s wallet; which she skilfully avoided thanks to her quick reflexes, and she made a dash up the stairs into her room. Sosuke then growled slightly and ran up the stairs as well to continue his tries._

 _He sighed in frustration as he saw [name] on her bed, with her blanket over her body. He then thought to himself quite some time, and eventually muttered under his breath._

" _This better work…" and he walked over towards [name]'s bed and flung the covers away. He then grabbed hold of [name] by her sides and tickled her mercilessly. [name] squirmed and swatted his hands away; and eventually she burst out laughing. Sosuke stopped tickling the moment he heard [name]'s laughter; and he couldn't help but stare at the way she laughed. [name] immediately shut her mouth the moment she felt Sosuke's hands wasn't on her anymore, and her face turned slightly red. She quickly raised a hand to cover her face; when she realised it was the hand that was holding her wallet; and Sosuke snapped out of his moment and quickly grabbed hold of her wallet._

 _[name] then wore her usual emotionless expression as she made a grab for her wallet; which Sosuke raised up out of her reach._

" _Sit down, or else no cake!" and almost immediately [name] sat down like a good girl she is._

" _Cake!" she suddenly cried out, and Sosuke stared in shock at what just happened._

" _So she loves cake."_

[name] sat down at the window seat while waiting for Sosuke to arrive with their order. She had a lot of things going on her mind ever since Sosuke had entered her life.

Why was he being so nice to her?

Why was he trying to understand her?

Why was he so observant about her?

Questions flashed through her mind as [name] continued to be deep in her thoughts; she didn't even notice Sosuke had been sitting opposite of her for the past two minutes. Sosuke then frowned as he waved his hand right in front of [name]'s face; but realised she was still deep in her thoughts. He then flicked her forehead, causing her to snap out of her thoughts then.

"What are you thinking about?" Sosuke asked and [name] shook her head in response.

* * *

"WHAT CAKE DOES SHE LIKE?!"

"I DON'T KNOW!"

"AREN'T YOU GIRLS HER TEAMMATES?!"

"BUT WE JUST FOUND OUT IT'S HER BIRTHDAY TODAY!"

"HARU! DON'T!"

"DON'T PUT IT THERE IT WILL-."

"It just did…"

"SOMEONE CALL SOSUKE AND ASK THEN!"

"HE'S ON A DATE WITH HER RIGHT NOW!"

"IS RIN GAY?"

"WHY ARE YOU GIRLS SUDDENLY TALKING ABOUT ME?! I'M NOT GAY!"

* * *

"Hey there beautiful. Just want to ask whether you've got a map with you?" a light brown wavy hair with fairly dark brown eyes, with a slender body man who was around [name]'s age spoke. [name] mentally gagged as the man continued to use the pickup line on her.

"Because I'm getting lost in your eyes." And [name] rolled her eyes and turned to walk off. Sosuke had brought her to Samezuka Academy for reasons that were unknown to her. And not knowing that Sosuke had went to check the indoor sports hall instead of actually heading to the toilet.

"Aw come on beautiful, at least give me a smile?"

"Hey, Arata. Isn't she the volleyball player who broke down in the middle of the court during the finals?" his friend called out. He had fluffy black hair and fairly sharp brown eyes.

"Eh? You're right, Kira. She is the girl." And Arata made a grab for [name]'s chin and held it with his fingers; forcing her to look at him in the eye.

"Talk about embarrassment, she probably broke down because she was too nervous! What a wimp." Kira chuckled out, and both him and Arata started to burst out laughing. [name] could only stand there as she listened to what Kira had said…

.

.

.

"H-Hey, d-don't cry! W-We were just kidd-."

* * *

Sosuke was checking out the indoor sports hall. Makoto had called him an hour ago stating that they had a surprise waiting for [name] at Samezuka Academy's indoor sports hall. With curiosity getting the better of him; he had gone to check it out after telling [name] that he needed the bathroom.

The placed were filled with presents; lots of them. And Sosuke had wondered how did they get the presents on such a short notice. There was a volleyball, Sosuke assumed that the girls thought that [name] will definitely want to play since she had passion for it. It wasn't much, but Sosuke felt that [name] will definitely be surprised by it; especially the cake that Haruka and Rei had managed to get on such a short notice.

"So, where's the birthday girl?" Rin asked as he nudged Sosukse with his elbow.

"Oh right, I'll go get her now." And the girls giggled as they went to their hiding spots, as well as the boys.

Sosuke then left the indoor sports hall and made his way quickly towards where he had left [name], which wasn't very far off; so he prayed that he will not get lost in such a short distance. He made a turn, and frowned at the scene before him; two students from Samezuka Academy were hitting on [name]; he assumed. He then made his way over but gritted his teeth as he heard the conversation;

""Aw come on beautiful, at least give me a smile?"

"Hey, Arata. Isn't she the volleyball player who broke down in the middle of the court during the finals?"

"Eh? You're right, Kira. She is the girl."

"Talk about embarrassment, she probably broke down because she was too nervous! What a wimp."

And Sosuke stopped in his tracks as he saw tears falling down from [name]'s face.

"H-Hey, d-don't cry! W-We were just kidd-."

*WHAM*

The guy who was holding [name] by the chin was punched in the face. [name]'s eyes widened slightly; but soon softened when she realised it was Sosuke. He then stood in front of her and shielded her with his body. [name] then realised that she was actually crying, and she quickly wiped away her tears.

"That hurts you bastard!"

"You're the bastard for making her cry!"

"It was a joke!"

"Joke? So making girls cry is a joke to you?!" and Sosuke was about to swing another punch at the guy, but he stopped when he felt [name] holding onto his arm. He then turned to look at her, and saw her shaking her head. He then realised what he was doing was wrong; and he placed his fists down.

"Fucking overprotective boyfriend." The guy spat out and took off running with his friend.

Sosuke then turned his body entirely and cupped [name]'s cheeks in his hands, wiping away the tears that were still falling with his thumb.

"Did they hurt you?" he asked, and [name] shook her head.

"Good, I would have killed them if they did." Sosuke mumbled out.

"Why?" [name] asked, stunning Sosuke with her sudden question.

"Why?" Sosuke repeated.

"Why are you being so nice to me? You barely know me for a week, yet you're here remembering my birthday and protecting me." [name] spoke out with full honestly, shocking herself as well as Sosuke in the process. Sosuke then snapped out of this thoughts and he ruffled [name]'s hair;

"You deserve it. It isn't out of pity, you caught my attention. I want to know more about you." Sosuke spoke, and [name] grabbed hold of the hand that was ruffling her hair. She then brought it down from her head and stared at it…

.

.

.

"I want to know more about you too." [name] spoke out with an emotionless expression as she rubbed Sosuke's knuckles as she realised it was slightly bruised from the punch he had given.

"HOW CAN YOU SAY SUCH THING WITH SUCH A STRAIGHT FACE?!"

* * *

"They're coming!"

"Quick, get ready!"

"The cake, the cake!"

"Sosuke-kun, why are we here? It's dark."

And the girls and boys in the court except for Rin and Momo were shock. [name] was speaking openly to Sosuke, and they barely knew each other for a week!

"Let's go!" Rin yelled out, and both Sosuke and [name] turned to face the front. The lights in the indoor sports hall soon switched on, and there in the middle stood Makoto, Haruka, Nagisa, Rei, Rin, Momo, Ai, Rumiko, Miranda, Yuri, Yumi, Hinami, Emi, Rima and Seirin. Haruka was holding onto a cake, with candles on it; and [name]'s eyes widened in surprise.

"Oh my god, her eyes went big just now!"

"I know right!"

And Sosuke chuckled at [name]'s stunned expression and pulled her towards the center.

"Otanjyoubi omedoto  
otanjyoubi omedeto  
otanjyoubi omedeto [name]-chan  
tanjyoubi omedeto!"

"Come on, [L/N]-senpai; make a wish!" Hinami cheered out, and [name] nodded. She then shut her eyes and placed her hands together; making her wish.

"I wish to find my reason for holding on to hope soon." [name] thought to herself as she opened her eyes and blew out the candles.

"What did you wish for?" Rumiko asked as she gave [name] a hug, which [name] for once returned it; causing the girls to stare at her in surprise.

"TEAM HUG!"

* * *

"First you place your hands together like this, and then you bend your knees slightly; your feet should be shoulder width apart. And then the contact point is here." Emi explained to Nagisa who was following diligently, and Rima was standing by the side to watch.

"You must snap your wrist when you spike. Snap it." Miranda explained, and Yumi then tossed a ball for Rin and Haruka to try out; and both Hinami and Rima were watching with admiration at how Rin and Haruka spiked. Although for the first few tries they missed the ball.

"When you set, you must remember to set with your fingertips, not the palm of your hands." Rumiko spoke as she demonstrated her setting skills for Momo and Ai to take a look.

"When you block, timing is the most important thing. Read block, you'll need to read your opponent's eyes; but it's your choice to believe it or not. And when you block, you need to visualise it and put your hands in front of you instead of above you. Add pressure to your fingertips as well so that you won't get blown off." [name] spoke as she demonstrated the blocking technique. Then [name] got into position and signalled to Seirin. Seirin then tossed a ball to Yuri; and [name] ran up to block her.

Whereas, Sosuke, Makoto and Rei stared in admiration.

* * *

"Time to open up your presents, [L/N]-senpai!" Rima called out as she placed the presents onto the coffee table in [name] house. Apparently they got kicked out by the security guards for causing too much noise pollution, and Rumiko had suggested to crash at [name]'s place instead; which [name] just gave her the usual nod of hers, not speaking a single word.

Rima then tossed her a poorly wrapped present, and [name] still carefully opened it; revealing a whale shark stuff toy with a volleyball in its mouth…

.

.

.

"It looks like Sosuke-kun." [name] mumbled out, and almost immediately did everybody in her house burst out laughing at the comment she had just made; and Sosuke's face turned beet red. [name] then smiled softly as she fiddled with the stuff toy; and opened the rest of the presents.

She had received a new pair of volleyball kneeguards, volleyball keychains, a photo frame that had a photo of the whole team together, a scrapbook filled with photos and words as well, as well as a pair of new volleyball shoes.

"We realised that your volleyball shoes were pretty worn out ever since we met you in first year." Rumiko explained as Miranda ushered [name] to try on the volleyball shoes to see if it fitted perfectly; which it actually did.

* * *

"So, what did you wish for?" Sosuke asked as he helped to clean up [name]'s house after the crash party. He then sighed as silence was the answer that he had gotten, and looked up from the ground to look at [name] in her face. He was then surprised to find her sitting on the sofa, fiddling with the whale shark stuff toy still, with a small smile on her face. Sosuke then made his way and sat down beside her on the sofa, and poked her side; causing her to flinch. She then looked at him with her usual emotionless expression and held out the stuff toy;

"It looks like you."

"It doesn't!"

"I'm going to name it Sosu-chan." [name] mumbled out, and Sosuke was basically baffled.

"How can one be so cute with such a straight face?!" Sosuke thought to himself.

"Reason to hold on to hope." [name] mumbled out.

"Huh?"

"My wish."

"Your wish?"

"I wish to find the reason for me to hold on to hope soon. I'm on the verge of giving up." [name] spoke as she continued to play with Sosu-chan. All of a sudden Sosuke remembered that he hadn't given [name] her present, and his hand went into his jacket pocket and brought out the nicely gift wrapped box.

"Here, your present from me."

"You shouldn't have. You spend time with me today. That's enough." [name] spoke as she grabbed hold of the box and opened it; to reveal a mobile phone.

"Now we can text each other. I've already saved my number in it."

"That's fast." [name] mumbled out.

* * *

Sosuke laid in the top bunk of his dormitory room that he shared with Rin. Rin was fast asleep after going through so much swim practice today, as well as running about in helping to prepare for [name]'s birthday celebration, thanks to Makoto.

Sosuke got out his phone and looked through the photos he had taken today; and the photos he had received from the others. He stopped at a particular picture of [name] holding Sosu-chan in her hands and smiling softly at it. His thumb traces over the picture and he sighed; thinking to himself:

"How can a girl like you, be so hurt to the point that you build up such high walls?"

His phone suddenly vibrated and he looked at it to realised that he had received a text message from [name]:

"Thank you for today, Sosuke-kun. I really appreciated your efforts in celebrating my birthday with me." Sosuke read to himself, and soon he was typing a reply to her; pressing send at the very last part. He then placed his phone aside and shut his eyes; a smile gracing his lips as he thought about [name];

"Maybe…"

* * *

[name]'s phone rang just as her eyes were about to shut. She then turned slightly and grabbed hold of it from her nightstand and opened the text message she had received from Sosuke;

"No problem. Like I said, you deserve it; and I want to know more about you. So how about we hang out sometime together? It's late already, get some sleep. You have school tomorrow. Once again, happy birthday. And right, you can just call me Sosuke. Goodnight, sweet dreams."

"Don't get too close to people [name]. Your selfishness will eventually backfire and take away what's precious to you in your life." [name] thought to herself after she had read finish what Sosuke had sent. She then placed her phone back onto her nightstand, and covered herself with her blanket; drifting off into a sleep filled with night terrors as always.


	4. Fear

_[name] opened her eyes as she heard a crash all of a sudden. She realised she had fallen asleep on the sofa in the living room of her house. She sat up and rubbed the sleep away from her eyes and got up._

" _Are you alright?" and [name] stopped in her tracks as she heard an extremely familiar voice. All of a sudden she felt cold hands wrapping around her waist, and a face was nuzzled into the crook of her neck. Somehow, it felt all too familiar to her; but a part of her is telling her that this wasn't real._

" _Had a good nap?" and [name] hesitantly turned her head to face the one who had hugged her. Her eyes widened in surprise and tears welled up at the corner of her eyes as she raised a hand and cupped the cheek of her very own older brother; [L/N] Hazuki._

" _Mou, [name]? Why are you crying? Did something happen?" and [name] shook her head as she hugged her brother tightly. She didn't care if it was a dream or not; because her brother was there right now, and she's going to savour this moment._

" _Ah, [name] is awake honey." And [name] let go of Hazuki and turned to look at who had just spoken. She then ran towards the duo before her and hugged them as tight as she could._

" _Dad… Mum…"_

" _Why are you crying?"_

" _I miss you guys…"_

" _Silly girl, we're always here with you." And [name] opened her eyes and looked up to her parents. She then noticed Hazuki was standing beside them; and she smiled. But her smile soon turned into a frown as her surroundings turned pitched black._

" _Dad? Mum? Nii-chan?" [name] yelled out, but nobody responded to her. [name] started to run, she ran as much as she good; trying her best to find her family. That is until she came to stop, as she spotted three hospital beds with dead bodies on them; their bodies covered with the white cloth. [name] stood there in shock as the pain and agony she tried so hard to bury resurface to her features. She cupped her face into her hands and created an opening with her fingers for her right eye. Blood. Cuts. [name] remembered this scene oh to well._

" _Dad… Mum… Nii-chan…" [name] mumbled out as she walked towards the dead bodies. All of a sudden it turned pitched black again, and [name] looked around…_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _A bloodied hand came out of the darkness, trying to grab [name] right at her face._

[name] woke up screaming and panting heavily. It was one of those night terrors once again. Her night terrors usually consisted of just that very memory haunting her; but lately it had gotten worst. [name] tried to calm her breathing; and then she realised her phone was ringing. She grabbed hold of it with a shaky hand and looked at who had called her; Sosuke.

"H-Hello?"

"[name]? What's wrong? Why do you sound so terrified?"

"I-I'm f-fine…"

"No you're not. I'm coming over." And with that Sosuke ended the call, leaving [name] alone with her very own thoughts about what had just happened a few moments ago. She was thankful that it was the weekends; which means she didn't need to deal with going to school in such a state. But she did have to go to work though, for one of her co-workers is sick; and [name] had to fill in his place. Not that she minds, at least it will help her take things off her mind for a little while.

But something within her was shaken.

* * *

 ***Ding Dong***

[name] heard the doorbell ring; assuming it was Sosuke, she quickly removed her apron and exited the kitchen, heading towards the front door. She opened it but soon realised it wasn't Sosuke; but a man around mid-30s was standing there clad in a suit. [name] immediately knew he was trying to sell something; but something about him seemed off. The look that he was giving [name] was creeping her out.

"Hello young lady, are your parents' home?" which [name] shook her head in response. The man's eyes suddenly widened in surprise as he locked eye contact with [name]. His smile started to grow wide as a slight blush came upon his cheek.

"Such beautiful eyes, young lady." The man complimented, and [name] nodded slightly in response; being extremely wary of him. All of a sudden his hand shot out and grabbed hold a lock of [name]'s hair in his fingertips and he played with it.

"Your hair feels smooth as well, young lady." And [name] quickly took a step back.

"Don't be afraid, I'm not here to hurt you." The man spoke with a wide grin; and [name] immediately took a few more steps back and shut the front door; or tried to. The man had stuck his foot in between the door gap, and [name] couldn't close the door at all.

"Come on, don't be afraid. I won't do you any harm." The man spoke again, and [name]'s body shook with fear although her face clearly showed no expression or whatsoever.

"Ah, an emotionless expression. I fancy those." The man spoke, and [name] shoved hard against the door; but the man was stronger as he shoved the door open; causing [name] to fly back a little and land on her bottom with a loud thud.

"Now I remember why mum always told me not to open doors for strangers." [name] thought to herself as she quickly got up from the floor when she realised the man had entered her house already. The man had dropped his suitcase and was walking towards [name]; who decided to quickly run up to her room. She ran up and slammed the door shut; locking it in the process.

Loud bangs and twisting of doorknobs could be heard as [name] cowered in fear at a corner of her room. Remembering bits and pieces of the past soon flashed before her as she had encountered such situation before.

" _[name], you need to be careful when you're home alone, alright?" Hazuki spoke as he ruffled [name]'s hair. [name] sure did looked like Hazuki; but the only difference between them was their eye colours. Hazuki had dark ocean blue eyes; whereas [name]'s was light ocean blue eyes that she had inherited from her grandmother. People were always attracted to [name] because of her eye colour; and adding on to her being a lady with perfect goods; she had caught most attention from rapists._

" _I'll be fine nii-chan. You and mama be careful alright? Please come back quickly." And [name] gave Hazuki a peck on his cheek and waved goodbye to him and her mother as they left the house to head over to the supermarket to get some groceries. [name] couldn't go since she was down with a fever._

 _[name] hummed as she watched TV for the past hour and a half, when all of a sudden the doorbell rang. [name] thinking it was her mum and brother who had returned from the supermarket. She happily skipped towards the door and flung it opened; only to be greeted by a salesman who was trying to sell some product._

" _Hello there little girl, is your mum home?" which [name] shook in reply. [name] then looked at the man in the eyes; and the man stared back in shock, obviously attracted by the colour of [name]'s eyes. His smile immediately grew wide, and [name] panicked slightly. She backed away to shut the door, but the man had flung the door open; hitting her hand in the process. The man then entered the house and [name] ran into the living room._

" _Don't run little girl, I won't hurt you." And [name] screamed the moment the man lunged forward and pinned her down onto the ground. She squirmed beneath him as she cried out for help; only to have her mouth covered by the man's hand. He then straddled [name] by her waist as his hand went beneath her shirt._

 _ ***WHAM***_

 _The guy was punched extremely hard. [name] then cried out as she was carried up by a pair of protective arms and she buried her face into her mother's chest. Her mother then tried to comfort her as she looked before her; her very own son punching the man for doing such a thing to her poor baby girl. Hazuki then stopped and tied the man up. He then quickly walked over towards his mother who was holding his sister; and he opened his arms, which [name] immediately went to him. Hazuki then hugged her tightly and rubbed her back up and down; soothing her with comforting words. [name]'s mum then phoned the police; and the rapist was taken away very soon._

" _I'm sorry for leaving you alone, [name]." Hazuki apologised and kissed [name] on her forehead, attempting to calm her down; which [name] eventually did…_

 ***BANG***

[name] flinched the moment she heard the door was kicked opened. The man then smirked as he spotted [name] hiding in the corner of her room. He then made quick advancements towards her and grabbed her by her arm; she screamed, but was soon muffled by his hand. He then threw her onto her bed and pinned her down by the wrists.

"Don't scream, if not it will be painful." And [name]'s eyes widened in shock as she felt the man's hand went beneath her shirt. She squirms beneath him, but he had one hand holding both her wrists together, pinning them against the pillow; and his whole body had straddled on her hips; causing her unable to move.

"NII-CHAN!" [name] yelled, and soon tears sprang to [name]'s eyes as she let it flow for this time round she knew; Hazuki was no longer there to save her anymore.

 ***WHAM***

And [name]'s eyes widened in surprise as she saw the man who was trying to rape her; get punched.

"YOU BASTARD!"

* * *

Sosuke felt something terrible was going to happen. It was in his guts; and he always trusted his guts. He quickly jogged down from Iwatobi station; and headed over to [name]'s place. He was grateful for himself to be able NOT to get lost in the area anymore; and soon he arrived at the front of [name]'s house. His eyes then narrowed as he realised [name]'s front door was left wide opened; and he quickly entered it, spotting a suitcase on the ground.

"NII-CHAN!" and Sosuke's head snapped upwards as he heard [name]'s scream coming from above. He then quickly ran up the stairs and entered her room; growling at the sight before him. He saw a man straddling [name]on her hips and pinning her wrists above her head. And the fact that [name] was crying. The fact that [name] cried twice within the weak; and on consecutive days as well. He clenched his fists with anger and ran towards the man, punching him hard across his face.

"YOU BASTARD!" Sosuke yelled out and the man quickly got up and dashed off. Sosuke then ran after him, but the moment he reached the front door; the man was gone. His suitcase as well. Sosuke cursed under his breath as he slammed the door shut; he then scouted the whole house just in case the man was hiding in there; but to his relief, the man was nowhere to be found. Sosuke then remembered that he had left [name] alone in her room, and he quickly ran up. He entered her room, and the sight before him had caused his heart to crack a little.

[name] had her knees pulled to herself and her hands in her hair as she cried her heart out. She was beyond insane currently; for the same thing happened again, and this time round reality sunk into her as she realised Hazuki will never be coming to save her from anything anymore. [name] then felt her bed sink slightly and her hands felt warmth. She quickly snapped her head up and flinched at the closeness that Sosuke was to her. Sosuke definitely saw her flinch, and he hesitantly wrapped his arms around her body; causing her whole body to tense up. But slowly, [name] relaxed as she wrapped her arms around Sosuke's body and buried her face into his chest and cried her heart out. Whereas Sosuke rubbed her back and assured her that she will be fine.

* * *

"Feeling better?" Sosuke asked as he handed [name] a cup of hot tea. [name] nodded slightly as she grabbed hold of the cup and drank the warm content; warming up her body from all the shivering she had done not too long ago. Sosuke then grabbed hold of [name]'s face in his hands, causing [name] to flinch slightly. Sosuke then frowned as he noticed the dark circles and eyebags that [name] had on her face.

"Have you been sleeping well?" he asked, and [name] nodded; he frowned even more.

"Don't lie to me." And [name] flinched for she was caught for lying. Silence then surrounded them and [name] fiddled slightly with Sosu-chan in her hands. Something about this stuff toy seems to calm her down somehow. Sosuke then sighed and stood up, running a hand through his hair. He then turned to look at [name] and just picked her up from the sofa; causing her to squeak slightly. Which was a surprise for both [name] and Sosuke. Sosuke then chuckled as he walked up the staircase;

"It seems you're showing more expressions to me now." And [name] muttered under her breath.

Sosuke placed [name] on her bed and covered her much to her protest. He then placed a kiss on her forehead, causing her to be stunned for a good minute; allowing himself to grab hold of a chair and place it just beside her bed.

"You should sleep. Don't worry, when you wake up; I'll be here." Sosuke spoke and [name] shook her head. [name] then realised how close Sosuke was to her; and she opened her mouth to say something, that she clearly thought Sosuke wouldn't retort back.

"Sosuke-kun…"

"Sosuke." He responded back.

"Sosuke… You shouldn't get too close to me."

"Why?"

"I'll end up hurting you."

"Doesn't matter."

"Sosuke! I'm serious!" and suddenly [name] saw Sosuke get up from the chair and laid down beside [name]. She flinched slightly at the closeness, and Sosuke ignored it; wrapping his arms around her waist the moment he got under the covers.

"I'm serious too [name]. I can't stand seeing you alone. I can't stand it that you're trying to go through everything all by yourself. You have friends who care about you; you need to stop building up your walls. I must admit, I've known you for only a week; but I care a lot about you. The moment I heard your voice tremble, I couldn't help but get all worried. So please stop pushing me away and let me care for you. And also just ask me anything. If you want me to hang out with you, just ask. Don't think that it's selfish. Stop being so selfish to yourself." And Sosuke lifted his head to see [name] was speechless, but her emotionless expression still remained. Sosuke then felt [name]'s cold hands on his arm, and she gripped it slightly…

.

.

.

"Thank you, for being my friend."

* * *

Sosuke sighed. It had been a month ever since that incident at [name]'s house; and the police hadn't been able to track the man at all. He was beyond worried; as [name]'s best friend, he was extremely worried. Why? Because currently he was stuck with coaching the first years at Samezuka Academy for they had the tournaments coming up; and [name] was extremely busy with practices as well since her own volleyball tournament was coming up too. And the fact that her night terrors have been getting worst for the past month.

And the fact that they both didn't have much time to meet up at all. Sosuke was the one who had been initiating hangouts, whereas [name] didn't. He sighed as he thought that he had gotten [name] to not be selfish to herself, but it looks like it will still take some time for her to make some requests of her own once again.

And he was beyond worried as well for the fact that [name]'s practice could end as late as 10pm, and her walk home route was the opposite of the other players. He was so afraid that anything could happen to her within that route. All he could do was to hope that [name] will reach home safely.

[name] had taken the liberty of texting Sosuke wherever she goes; and whenever she reaches home. Since she knew Sosuke was extremely worried about her. And here she is now, exiting her bathroom as her towel draped over her shoulders and she ruffled her hair with one hand. She then sat on her bed and continued to dry her hair as she looked at her phone.

6 Missed Calls [Sosuke]

12 Text Messages [Sosuke]

3 Text Messages [Makoto]

2 Text Messages [Hinami]

2 Text Messages [Rumiko]

1 Text Message [Haruka]

1 Text Message [Miranda]

1 Text Message [Rin]

[name] then opened the few chats from Makoto and the others and typed a quick reply. Most of it was asking how was practice, and whether was she feeling alright or not. Mostly Makoto was making sure [name] was alright as he had been treating her like a little sister, often pampering her with snacks that he supposedly accidentally bought a lot. Which [name] knew he was lying. Makoto was the third person who understood her emotionless expression, with Rumiko being the second and Haruka being the fourth. Hinami, Miranda and Rin would understand sometimes; but it will slip off their minds most of the time.

[name] then opened Sosuke's chat, and smiled softly at its content;

"I'm heading for practice now."

"How's practice? I'm having my break."

"No reply? Do they not give you breaks?"

"Are you alright?"

"[name]."

"I ended practice already, how about you?"

"I hope you're alright. Please tell me the minute anything happens."

"Did you have dinner?"

"Have you ended?"

"Remember to take your meals!"

"Are you on the way home? It's already 10pm."

"ARE YOU HOME?"

[name] then felt her phone vibrated in her hands, and she realised Sosuke had called her again. She shook her head with a soft smile and answered it.

"FINALLY! ARE YOU ALRIGHT? DID SOMETHING HAPPENED?"

"Calm down Sosuke. I just showered."

"Oh thank god you're safe! How was practice?"

"Tiring, as usual."

"Same. When's your match though?"

"Next week Tuesday."

"Send me the details."

"Why?"

"If you don't, I'll get it from Rumiko."

"Alright alright…"

"Alright, it's pretty late already. Get some shut eye. AND I MEAN IT!" and they both bid each other a goodnight, and [name] then laid back in her bed after switching off the lights; texting Sosuke the details of the first match she was going to play in. She then placed her phone on her nightstand and grabbed hold of Sosu-chan, cuddling with it to sleep.

Hoping that her night terrors would have ended.

* * *

"I should get her a dreamcatcher." Sosuke mumbled to himself.

"Are you into those kind of things? Gou is too." Rin spoke up.

"I should get one for [name]."

"What are you, her boyfriend?"

"Her best friend."

"Whatever, sleep early. Wouldn't want you to lose focus."

"Rin."

"What?"

"Are you really not gay?"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP AND SLEEP!"


	5. Distraction

"[L/N] [NAME]!" [name]'s head immediately shot up the moment she heard name being yelled at. She then looked around and realised that she was still in class; and apparently she had fallen asleep with her head being on the table. She then looked towards the front and realised her teacher had on a rather disapproving look on her face.

"Care to tell me which part of my lesson is boring?" the teacher asked, and [name] just responded with an emotionless expression as she turned her attention back down to the book that's laid out on her table right in front of her.

"Such attitude." The teacher muttered to herself, and Makoto couldn't help but look at [name] who was seated just in the row next to him. She had turned to look outside the window instead, and was extremely deep in her thoughts.

* * *

"[name]? Are you alright?" Rumiko asked as she shook [name] by her shoulder. They were currently up at the roof of the school, having their lunch together; and [name] was spacing out, deep in her very own thoughts once again.

"Did something happen in class?" Miranda turned to ask Makoto, who could only shrug his shoulders at her question that she had asked.

"It's a little worrying…" Rumiko mumbled out as she realised [name] was staring into space.

"Especially when the tournaments are coming up." Yuri spoke as she handed Miranda a bottle of water.

And Haruka could only hum in response as he continued to munch on his mackerel.

An uneasy atmosphere was what greeted them for the rest of the day.

The girls sighed as they noticed how spaced out their captain was. They were just about to head out for their usual jog which was around the neighbourhood before their start of the training, when they realised [name] was particularly slow in reaction today.

* * *

"Girls, today the swim team will be joining you girls for your run." The coach called out, and the swim team just bowed slightly as a form of thank you for joining warm up with them.

"[name], are you fit for today's training?" the coach asked the moment he saw [name] leaving the bench. She then stopped in her tracks and responded back with an extremely slow nod then; causing her coach to feel worried about what was going to happen.

"Warm up." [name] called out softly, and the volleyball team including the swim team soon gathered around her in a circle as she started to do their warm up routine.

"Is [name]-chan alright?" Nagisa asked Hinami who was beside him, which she replied with a shake of her head, indicating that [name] wasn't alright at all.

"1… 2… 3… 4… 5… 6… 7… 8…" [name] mumbled out.

"2… 2… 3… 4…. 5… 6… 7… 8…" Rumiko soon called out after [name].

* * *

"There's this one rule in our volleyball warm up though." Rumiko spoke with a hint of playfulness in the words that she spoke.

"Yeap! If you can't keep up to [name]'s pace, you're going to have to treat everybody!" Miranda called out cheerfully. The third years were extremely calm about the jogging session they will have everytime before their training; for they were able to keep up with [name]. Only difference was, they will be panting by the end of the session; but [name] will still be breathing normally. The first and second years were the ones having trouble keeping up, and they always ended up buying drinks for their seniors.

"Ready…" Yuri called out.

"Go." [name] signalled, and started jogging down the path outside their school.

* * *

"Rima, you're falling behind!" Miranda yelled out after she had turned to take a look at the back. She then realised the first and second years were falling quite far behind, and the swim team too, and she turned back to look at the front; to call out to [name].

"[name]! Slow down a little, they are falling behind!" and [name] slowed down slightly. She then turned to jog a corner and immediately she felt something off. Her eyes darted to the opposite side of the street, and her light ocean blue eyes soon made contact with a pair of orange eyes, and a smirk as well. [name] immediately stopped in her tracks, causing Miranda, Rumiko and Yuri to stop as well. [name] then saw the man's smirk turn into a grin, and she her eyes widened slightly.

"[name]?" Rumiko called out, and [name] turned her body slightly and gestured for them to continue with the session. The look on [name]'s face had already made Rumiko wonder what's going on, but she decided not to ask as she took over the session and started to lead the rest of the group on. Haruka soon jogged past [name], and his eyes showed a questioning look in them, and his gaze set upon the man who stood opposite of the street. [name] then gestured with her hand to ask him to continue, which he reluctantly did.

Makoto however, stayed behind. He then saw [name] turning to look at the man again, and the man's grin went wider as he turned to walk away. Makoto then realised that [name]'s body had stiffened slightly, and he placed a hand over her shoulder and gave it a light squeeze, causing her to flinch from the contact.

"[name]?" and [name] stared at him with an emotionless expression, yet her eyes went wider than usual and she shook her head. She then proceeded to continue with her jogging session, and Makoto soon followed suite.

* * *

"[L/N]! What are you doing, fooling around?!" the coach yelled out as he saw [name] wasn't practicing properly as she had been missing quite a lot of the tosses that Rumiko had tossed for her. [name] then stopped to look at her coach, and he could only grit his teeth as he gestured for her to come closer. And the moment [name] did…

"You better buck up or else I'm removing you from the main team."

And all the girls who were present in the court started to whisper among themselves.

"[L/N]-senpai hasn't been herself today."

"She looks extremely distracted too during the run."

"No way will we be able to go on without her."

"Coach needs to cut her some slack."

"ARE YOU MUTE!? ANSWER ME!"

"Yes coach." [name] mumbled out.

* * *

"LEFT LEFT!" Miranda yelled out.

And [name] messed up her blocking as her timing was delayed. She had jumped when the ball was already about to be hit, and it missed her block by a hand's length away. The ball then smacked the floor of her own team's court, and the girls could only stare in shock at what had happened.

"[L/N], out of the court." The coach called out, and [name] reluctantly left the court; only to be subbed by the younger middle blockers. [name] then stood in front of her coach, which she clearly knew what was about to happen. Her coach threw a towel into her face and he spoke out loud enough for everybody to hear;

"You're not fit to be a captain if you can't focus properly."

And somewhere in [name]'s heart, just cracked a little.

* * *

[name] panted as she sprinted down the street, avoiding the usual route she used to take when she goes home. She turned to look and spotted the man still chasing after her. She then turned a corner and sped down the empty street as she reached into her jacket and pulled out her mobile phone. She then fumbled with it; multitasking at the same time and pressed call…

.

.

.

"Gomen. I'm currently busy at practice. Please leave a message."

"Shit." [name] mentally cursed as she fumbled with her phone once more and dialled another number, praying that the person she had called would pick up.

"Hello!"

"R-Rumiko, I need help!"

"[name]?! What's wrong, why do you sound so breathless?!"

"I-I'm being chased, h-help me!"

"Where are you now?!"

"I just passed t-the third street from the food stall that I work at."

"Alright, turn in to the fifth street; I'll meet you there!"

And Rumiko immediately hung up as she quickly ran out of her house.

[name] then turned and spotted the man closing on to her. She was running out of energy for she had ran for a good 20 minutes straight. She ran past the fourth street, and she turned to look back once more; and spotted the man was just about 5 metres away from where she was. She soon ran towards the fifth street and turned in. She then ran down the empty street until…

.

.

.

"[NAME]!" and [name] saw Rumiko waving at her. [name] then ran towards where Rumiko was, and Rumiko immediately grabbed hold of [name]'s hand and sprinted quickly; widening the gap between them and the man. She then pulled [name] into a corner and sped down; running into her house and slamming the door shut.

[name] knelt down on the floor of Rumiko's house, with her hands on her thighs as she tried to catch her breath. She was sweating profusely and her heartbeat was unstably beating. Rumiko panted slightly and pulled [name] up; helping her towards the living room. She then went to pour a glass of ice water for [name] and handed it to her; which [name] chugged it down in one shot.

* * *

Rumiko gritted her teeth slightly as she called someone on her mobile phone.

.

.

.

"What's up?"

"WHAT'S UP?! THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOUR PHONE?!"

"H-Hey, chill!"

"I CALLED 9 TIMES, MATSUOKA! 9 TIMES! NOW GET SOSUKE ON THE PHONE!"

"SOSUKE!"

"Hello?"

"Sosuke! Make your way over to Iwatobi station right now! Makoto will meet you!"

"Why?"

"[name]!"

And with just [name]'s name being mentioned; Sosuke immediately bolt right out of the shared dormitory, along with Rin.

Rumiko sighed as she came out from the kitchen, and saw [name] staring at the now empty glass that was on the table. She smiled softly and shook her head as she took a seat beside her on the sofa and pressed [name]'s head down.

"So, what happened?"

* * *

*SLAM*

"Where is she?!" a voice roared out, startling Rumiko who was descending down the stairs. Her eyes then narrowed as a frown appeared on her face as she realised who had entered her house.

"Shut up you whale. She just fell asleep." Rumiko snapped out as she plopped herself onto the sofa and sighed out loudly.

"It took me a good whole hour to calm her down, don't you fucking dare wake her up." Rumiko muttered out as she tilted her head slightly to a send a glare to the "guests" in her house.

"How is she?" Rin asked as he held onto Sosuke's collar to prevent him from running up into the room.

"Frightened." Rumiko mumbled out as she stood up and walked over towards where Sosuke stood along with Rin and Makoto. Her hand then shot out all of a sudden and grabbed Sosuke by his shirt. She used all her might to pull him down to her level, and she spat out angrily;

"And you didn't bother to inform any of us that she was being sexually harassed?!"

Sosuke paled slightly, and Rin could only stare in shock. Makoto could only chuckle lightly, causing Rin to look at him with a confused look.

"She has always been like this ever since we were kids." Makoto explained. Rumiko then sighed as she sent a glare towards Rin next the moment she let go of Sosuke's shirt;

"And did your phone went swimming with you?!"

"Come on Rumi…" Makoto tried to reason out only to be shot back down.

"Shut it. [name] was in danger. My captain was in danger. MY FRIEND WAS IN DANGER. HOW DO YOU EXPECT ME TO JUST LET THIS GO?! DO YOU KNOW HOW BADLY DISTRACTED SHE WAS AT TRAINING?! THE COACH EVEN REPRIMANDED HER FOR EVERY LITTLE MISTAKE SHE DID! I'M HER TEAMMATE. I'M HER SETTER. I'M HER FRIEND! OBVIOUSLY I HAVE THE RIGHTS TO KNOW WHETHER IS SHE IN DANGER OR NOT!"

"Miko…" and Rumiko turned to look at who had mumbled out her nickname. She was surprised to see [name] at the stairs, rubbing her eyes with a slight pout on her face. Rumiko then rushed towards the stairs and looked at [name] in the eyes; the moment [name]'s hands went down.

"I'm sorry for making you worry." [name] spoke out as she smiled apologetically at Rumiko. Rumiko's face then turned slightly red as she realised [name] was smiling at her, and it wasn't those fake smiles. [name] looked beautiful. Rumiko then pulled [name] into a tight hug as she cried out;

"BAKA!"

* * *

"[L/N]-senpai! [L/N]-senpai!" Hinami called out as she ran up to meet [name] and the other third years who were waiting for the rest of the teams at the national gymnasium where the volleyball tournaments were being held at.

"You're late!" Miranda spoke out, and the third years except for [name] burst into laughter as they saw how apologetic Hinami and the rest of the juniors looked. Rumiko then stopped laughing and turned to look at [name]; she than smacked her hard on the back,

"Time to register, captain." Rumiko called out with a wink, and [name] nodded.


	6. Secret

"Urgh… My head hurts…" [name] thought to herself as she did her warm ups with her teammates. She held onto her head as she squatted down, she then stood up and immediately felt dizzy. She staggered slightly, causing her teammates to stop in their warm ups as they looked at her worriedly.

"[name]?" Rumiko called out, and [name] placed her hand up to cease her from asking anything else.

"I'm fine…" [name] mumbled out as she headed over to the push-charts to grab a volleyball and start their usual before-match routine. The girls decided not to probe the matter any further and headed to do their routine as well.

"Let's go, let's go Miranda!" the team cheered as Miranda ran up to spike.

"Nice kill!"

"Let's go, let's go Hinami!"

"Nice kill!"

"Let's go, let's go Rima!"

"Nice kill!"

"Let's go, let's go [name]!" and [name] ran up to hit the toss, but her vision blurred all of a sudden, and her head started to pound like as if someone was hammering her in the head. She stopped in her actions and landed with an unbalanced posture, causing her to fall down onto her bottom. She held her head as the pain shot up even more, and her whole team crowded around her. She looked around and noticed her vision was focused and soon it became blurred once more. She shut her eyes tightly and shook her head, opening her eyes once more to see that her vision has went back to normal.

"[name], are you alright?" Miranda asked as she held a hand out for [name]. She grabbed hold of the hand and Miranda pulled her up onto her feet. [name] nodded as she fastened her kneepads as it has slipped off her knees, and then the whistle was blown.

* * *

"There they are!" Nagisa yelled out as he ran towards the best seats that was available on the bleachers area to watch the Iwatobi High's volleyball girls team. Rei then quickly followed suite, along with the rest of the swim team, as well as Rin and Sosuke.

"Eh? [name] looks a little off today." Makoto commented, and this caused everybody to look at her. [name] was standing together with her teammates in front of their coach. However, her posture was slightly slouched. Not her usual confident posture.

"Captains!"

* * *

"Right!" and three blockers from the opponents ran up to block [name].

"Nice kill!" [name] then landed and looked around. Her head started hurting once more and she held on to it as she ran back towards her position.

"Is [name] sick?" Rin asked Sosuke, who could only shrug his shoulders in response.

"[name]?!" and the boys attention snapped back towards the court as they spotted what had happened. [name] had missed her serve.

"Alright!" the opponents shouted out as they huddled together. Miranda then gritted her teeth as she was extremely worried about [name]. This was a first. A first that [name] had missed her serve.

"[L/N]-senpai!" Hinami yelled out as she spotted [name] staggering slightly and shaking her head.

The whistle was then blown, and everybody's attention was shifted to the referee who was pointing towards Seirin who was holding the number 1 playcard, signalling for [name] to switch. [name] then gritted her teeth, as she walked towards Seirin and grabbed hold of the card; allowing the referee to make the switch.

"Take a break. I'll put you out as soon as you calm your nerves down." The coach spoke to [name] as she sat down beside him on the bench, clenching her hands together.

"That's the first time [name]-chan got taken out from a set." Nagisa commented as he turned to look at Sosuke who was gripping the railings tightly.

"Sosuke, the railing is practically screaming for you to let go already." Rin commented.

* * *

"Nice kill!" the opponents called out as their ace managed to get through the three blocker wall set up by the Iwatobi High girls. Yuri gritted her teeth as she stared at the part of the floor where the ball had smacked.

"Set point!"

The Iwatobi High girls had won the first set, but apparently they were losing the second set; with a score of 23 – 24, and the match had been going on for a good 32 minutes. The Iwatobi High's coach was getting rather anxious, and he finally decided to take a look at how [name] was reacting. [name] was sitting on the bench, looking extremely calm with her emotionless expression as usual.

.

.

.

The whistle was blown, and everybody's attention turned to face the referee. [name] was standing by the sideline, holding the number 8 playcard. Seirin then smiled as she walked towards her senior and grabbed hold of the card.

"[L/N]-senpai is being put on court again!" Rei shouted.

"[name]!" Makoto yelled, and [name] turned to see the boys waving at her. She then gave back a small smile as the referee did the switch, and she stepped back right onto the court.

"[L/N]-senpai/[name]!" the team yelled out, and she smiled slightly as she got into her position on court which was at the middle front, getting into a ready position.

"A little bit of a kick will you?" Rumiko commented, and [name] smirked slightly.

"We're gonna win this!" [name] yelled out.

"YEAH!"

* * *

"Left, left!" [name] yelled out, and Miranda came along with her to block.

"Nice block!" the team yelled as the ball had hit [name]'s hand dead solid, causing her to be able to do a solid kill on the spike. Both [name] and Miranda then landed and hi-fived one another.

"Great read!" Miranda yelled out as she smacked [name] on her back.

"You too." [name] smiled weakly.

"My head…" [name] thought to herself as she tried her best not to hold onto it for fear she might be taken off court once again.

* * *

"Match point!"

"One more point girls!" [name] yelled out.

"Right, right!" Miranda yelled out, and Yuri quickly ran towards the right to help Miranda in blocking, however the kill got right through it…

.

.

.

"NICE SAVE!" [name] had dove for the ball and sent it right up towards Rumiko who was waiting to toss.

"Center!" Yuri yelled out…

.

.

.

"NICE KILL!"

"Iwatobi High wins!"

* * *

"That was a great match!" Makoto commented as swim boys united with the volleyball girls. Sosuke immediately headed over towards where [name] was standing, gripping onto her sports bag extremely tightly, trying to ease the pain in her head. He then grabbed hold of the bag from her and looked at her straight in the eyes;

"Are you alright?" he asked, and [name] nodded in response as she smiled weakly. Sosuke was definitely not buying it, not one bit. He sighed as he ran a hand through his hair and turned to look back at the huge group.

"Shall we have dinner around here?" Rumiko asked as she took a look around the area. Her vision then stopped as she noticed someone standing at the side of the gymnasium, looking at them. Somehow and somewhat, that someone just looked extremely familiar.

If only she recognised the man who had chased after [name]. If only it wasn't so dark that night, she will then know when [name] is in danger.

* * *

"[name], do you need any help?" Yuri called out as she stood at the kitchen entrance of [name]'s house. The volleyball girls and swim boys had decided to crash at [name]'s house as Hinami said she missed [name]'s cooking.

"It's alright." [name] spoke out as she continued to mix together the ingredients in a huge mixing bowl. Yuri then shrugged her shoulders as she left to enter the living room. [name] then stopped mixing and set aside the bowl as she reached out to grab hold of the jar of flour.

*CRASH*

Sosuke and the others immediately bolt right out of the sofa and ran into the kitchen; only to be greeted by [name] who was balancing herself while holding the kitchen counter edge, and holding her head in her hand; with flour floating about in the air.

"[L/N]-senpai, are you alright?!" Rima asked as she walked deeper into the kitchen.

"I'm fine. Stay outside." [name] spoke as she opened her eyes, only to be greeted by a blurry vision.

* * *

"[L/N]-san, I'm afraid that you're going blind within a month's time."

"A month is more than enough. I'm graduating in a month's time."

"Are you sure you don't want to get surgery for it?"

"It's alright. I'll find a way to work this out."

"Have you told your guardian?"

"I don't have a guardian. I live alone and all."

* * *

 **Graduation Day**

"[name]!" Yuri yelled out as soon as she spotted [name] descending down the steps from the stage after receiving her graduation certificate. [name] then quickly made her way towards where Yuri was standing, along with Makoto, Haruka, Rumiko and Miranda.

"[name], what are your plans after today?" Makoto asked as he walked alongside [name], heading towards the hall where the principal is giving a farewell speech for the third years who were graduating on that day.

"College, I guess." [name] replied, and Makoto smiled slightly.

"[name]! I'm glad you're talking and smiling a lot more for the past one month!" Miranda cheered out as she gave [name] a one arm hug, which [name] returned a little too late. [name] then smiled and answered with a small nod.

"Makoto! Haru!" and the third years stopped in their track as they heard a familiar voice calling out to Makoto and Haruka. They then turned and spotted Rin and Sosuke who had a bouquet of flowers in his hands, walking towards them. They soon stopped infront of the groups of graduates, and smiled widely.

"Congratulations on your graduation!" Rin called out as he fisted both Makoto and Haruka in the chest. Sosuke then smiled as he approached [name], and handed her the bouquet of flowers.

"Congratulations, [name]." Sosuke spoke, and [name] gladly accepted his gift with a wide smile.

"Thank you." [name] spoke out with ease, but deep down in her heart, she knew that Sosuke and the others will get hurt sooner or later.

* * *

 **A Week Later**

"I'm sorry." [name] apologised as she shut the door behind her, pulling her suitcase along with her as she locked the gates of the house. She smiled sadly at the once happy-filled household, which was now filled with nothing but emptiness. She gripped tightly onto her suitcase handle as she walked towards the taxi that she had called, climbing into it after placing her suitcase into the boot of the taxi.

The taxi soon drove off, leaving behind a trail of dust; and soon disappeared down the streets, but not realising a certain car was tailing the taxi.

* * *

"Guys! This is an emergency!" Rumiko yelled as she ran towards the third years who had graduated, and decided to meet up before they started their days in college life. She soon stopped in her tracks as tried her best to catch her breath as fast as she could while Hana patted her on the back to help out.

"What happened?" Rin asked.

"[n-name] …" Rumiko mumbled out, still trying her best to catch her breath.

"What happened to her?!" Sosuke immediately reacted as soon as he heard [name]'s name coming out in a panic manner from Rumiko's mouth.

"S-She's gone…"

"What?! What do you mean she's gone?! She said she's coming today!"

"Sosuke, calm down."

"SHE'S GONE! HER HOUSE IS EMPTY, NOT A SINGLE CLOTHING THAT BELONGS TO HER IS AROUND!"

"N-No…"

"It can't be! [name] promised to go to college with us!"

* * *

"If you need any help my dear, just call for me alright?" the landlady spoke as she showed [name] around the apartment that she had decided to rent; somewhere far from where Samezuka and Iwatobi is. Somewhere, far from the others.

"Thank you." [name] spoke with a smile as the landlady left the apartment, shutting the door behind her. [name] then sighed as she looked around the apartment; it was small, but it was enough for [name] to be contented with. She smiled slightly as she started to unpack her suitcase, occasionally stopping as she held her head. Her vision will often flicker from focused to blurred.

"Soon…" [name] thought to herself as she placed the photo frames onto the shelves which were in the living room. Her fingers ran across the frames that held the photographs of people that were so dear to her in her life; her family, the volleyball team, the swimteam which includes both Iwatobi High as well as Samezuka Academy, and lastly; a photo of her and Sosuke together; having fun.

[name] then grabbed hold of the last photo frame that held the photo of Sosuke and her together. She sat on the sofa, and her fingers ran across the frame, she smiled slightly as she remembered that very outing she had with Sosuke;

 _"Sosuke! Let's go out!" [name] spoke as soon as Sosuke had answered the phone call._

 _"W-What? [name], are you alright? This is the first time you've asked me to go out!"_

 _"I'm fine! I mean, we should spend some time together before we start college life!"_

 _"That's true… We'll both be extremely busy then… You seem weird, but why not. Let's go out."_

 _"Alright! See you at 7pm at the station?"_

 _"Alright, see you." And Sosuke hung up the call to get ready. [name] could only smile sadly at her phone while tears slid down her face;_

 _"I'm sorry Sosuke… I'm so sorry…"_

* * *

 _"There's a carnival happening at downtown, let's head over there?" Sosuke asked the moment [name] and him met up at the station. [name] then smiled widely at Sosuke's suggestion and nodded in response; causing Sosuke to smile a lot more than usual._

* * *

 _"Woah, there's so much things to do and eat here!" [name] cheered out as she looked around the area. Stalls ranging from snacks to game stalls; to gift stalls as well._

 _"[name], let's take a photo together." Sosuke suggested all of a sudden, and [name] looked at him in a weird manner. She then smiled widely as she stood beside Sosuke;_

 _"Sure!"_

"I'm sorry…" [name] mumbled as she placed the photo frame back onto the shelf and resumed unpacking.

* * *

"She's… Really gone…" Sosuke mumbled out as he sat on the sofa of the house which [name] used to live in. The others were in the living room as well, trying their best to find any hints of where [name] had went to.

"Why…"


	7. Found

**Three Months Later**

"Tachibana Makoto."

"Here!"

"Yamazaki Sosuke."

"Present."

"Matsuoka Rin."

"Here."

"Nanase Haruka."

"…"

"Nanase Haruka."

"…"

"AT LEAST SAY YOU'RE HERE!"

"Here."

"We're all set and ready to go!"

"I can't wait for the Tokyo trip!" Makoto exclaimed as he settled himself beside Haruka in the bus; while Rin sat with Sosuke. Haruka could only nod in response as he stared outside the window, waiting for the journey to Tokyo to start.

"Sosuke?" Rin called out as he spotted Sosuke staring outside the window, lost in his own thoughts. It has been 3 months ever since [name] went missing; 3 months ever since Sosuke felt like he was in a mess, thinking where [name] had gone to. Rin gritted his teeth slightly as he slammed his fist into Sosuke's shoulder, causing the whale shark to snap out of his thoughts.

"What?"

"Thinking about [name] again?"

* * *

"Welcome!" [name] spoke out as she heard the doorbell to the florist shop ring, signalling that a customer had entered. She smiled as she felt the presence of humans near to her, and she tilted her head to one side.

"What can I do for you today?" [name] asked as her hands wandered towards the side to feel the table top, to find assurance in her surroundings. She then heard a breath being hitched, and she couldn't help but smile sadly at the reaction.

"I may be blind, but I can still help you." [name] spoke with assurance.

"I-I'm sorry, it's just a little surprising to encounter someone like you. Your eyes are a beautiful colour, if you don't mind me saying." A male voice spoke out, and [name] could only smile sadly in response.

"I get that a lot, sir. What flowers are you looking for?"

"I'm planning on giving it to my girlfriend, it's our 5th anniversary today."

"I see. Hm… How about…" [name]'s words trailed off as she turned her body and sniffed the air slightly. She then smiled as she walked towards the vase of flowers that she was looking for, and gently grabbed hold of them. She then headed back towards the counter and placed them carefully onto the counter, and smiled at the man.

"Roses seems to always be extremely basic, but it is what it means sir. I hope your girlfriend and you will have an everlasting relationship." [name] spoke with kindness as she skilfully wrapped the bouquet of roses in wrappers and tied it with a ribbon.

"I-I'm amazed…" the man mumbled out as he grabbed hold of the bouquet of roses that [name] had got together. It was perfectly wrapped, with a single baby blue ribbon tied around the stalk. The man then looked at [name] with curiosity, and he could only smile sadly.

"If only you could see how perfect your bouquet wrapping is, young lady."

"Thank you sir."

* * *

"Not bad, we get our own apartments." Rin commented as he, Sosuke, Makoto and Haruka stood Infront of the hostel where they will be staying for the next 6 months as part of their college trip. Haruka then looked around and noticed the rest of their classmates were heading towards their respective apartments, and Haruka then picked up his luggage and headed towards his apartment.

"Gather on the ground floor in 30 minutes!" the teacher yelled out.

"Well, better start moving." Rin commented as he shoved Sosuke forward, and Makoto could only chuckle as Sosuke turned to glare at Rin.

* * *

"Not bad…" Sosuke thought to himself as he looked around the apartment that he was designated to. It was small, but comfortable for him. He then settled down on the bed and started to unpack his stuffs. He soon stopped as he came across a photograph of both [name] and him. Picking it up with care, his fingers ran across the photograph.

"Where are you?"

* * *

Alright, for the next 6 months you'll be working at these designated shops. You'll learn how to deal with customers, and learn proper customer service as well; as well as earning your own living expenses." The teacher explained as he handed out the papers that had the students' names, and their designated shops that they're going to work at.

"Haru! What did you get?" Makoto asked as he tried to take a look at Haruka's paper.

"The udon shop…" Haruka replied in his monotonous manner.

"Really? I got the ramen shop! What about you Rin? Sosuke?" Makoto asked.

"I got the bakery," Rin mumbled out.

"I got the flower shop," Sosuke spoke with a slight annoyance in his voice. Flowers, and him; apparently doesn't really go well with him. Buying flowerswas alright, but packing them and all? He will most likely kill the flowers then.

* * *

"What a hectic day…" [name] thought to herself as she walked down the streets, heading back towards the hostel that she was staying at. It has been 3 months ever since she completely lost her eyesight, and 3 months ever since she got used to walking around the area. She knew when to turn, and when not to then. Soon she reached the hostel, and stopped in her tracks;

"Feels like there are even more people living here." [name] thought to herself as she climbed up the stairs towards her apartment. She then walked a few more steps down the corridor and stopped right in front of her door, fumbling her bag for the house keys. She then heard the doorknob beside hers being turned, but chose not to take a look. She then opened the door to her apartment, and stepped in, just as when her neighbour's door opened.

Sosuke stepped out just as soon as [name] entered the house, and he turned to only catch a glimpse of her hair. He then walked towards the stairs as [name]'s door closed and descended down the stairs to take a look around the area.

"I'm hungry…" [name] thought to herself as she slowly walked into the kitchen of the apartment.

"Maybe I should head out to get food instead…" [name] thought to herself as she felt the inside of the refrigerator, to find that she didn't have anything to cook that day. With a sad smile on her face, [name] walked back into the living room to grab hold of her jacket, and headed out after wearing it.

"Woah, her eyes are beautiful!" she heard someone called out the moment she stepped out of her house. She then turned slightly and nodded as she gripped tightly onto the railings of the corridor and headed towards the staircase, pulling her hood over her head.

"L-Look at the way she's walking!"

"I think she's blind…"

"But her eyes are still beautiful, it was an extremely rare colour!"

[name] then shook her head and continued walking her usual way; when suddenly she bumped into something, or rather someone. [name] was confused, because she has never bumped into anyone when she walked near the road, people tend to steer clear of it. She then felt around, and realised it was a human that she had bumped into.

"I'm sorry…" [name] apologized sincerely, and walked towards the side slightly, continuing her way down the pathway, not realising that the person she had bumped into; was someone she had to stay away from ever since that day.

* * *

"Ah, you're Tachibana Makoto? The lad who is going to help us out for the next 6 months?"

"Ah… Yeah." Makoto replied with a soft smile. He then looked around the ramen shop and realized that it was extremely hectic. It must be kind of popular and the food definitely had to be delicious then; since it was convenient as well, just a street away from all the apartments.

"Have a seat! Today's meal will be on the house." The boss spoke with a wide smile, and Makoto, Rin, Sosuke and Haruka took a seat.

[name] soon entered the shop and headed straight for the counter to order her takeaway, and the staff at the counter could only smile the moment he saw [name].

"Hello, the usual?" the staff asked, and [name] nodded with a smile on her face. She then handed him the money and waited for her food to be prepared. Not realising that a certain pair of red eyes was looking at her. Rin then whispered to the trio who were busy looking at the menu;

"That girl in the hooded jacket gives off the same vibe as [name]." Rin muttered, and Sosuke, Haruka and Makoto turned to look at [name] who was standing by the counter, waiting for her food.

"You think it's her?" Makoto asked as he turned back to look at Rin.

"I don't know."

"Here you go, have a safe trip back!" the counter spoke with cheerfulness, and [name] smiled at him. She then grabbed hold of the food and turned to the right to make a full body turn and walked out of the shop; causing Rin and the others to be unable to take a look at her face.

"If only she wasn't wearing the hood up." Rin muttered out.

"It looks like you boys have taken a liking towards the hooded girl." The boss of the ramen shop spoke, and they turned to look at him. He then smiled sadly as he looked at the door which [name] had left and then mumbled out;

"She has a heart of gold."

* * *

 **Next Morning**

"Urgh… I feel sick… Maybe I shouldn't have eaten ramen last night…" [name] mumbled to herself as she trudged towards the bathroom to wash up. Her head was spinning, and she definitely knew that she was having a fever. She sighed as she washed her face and brushed her teeth, and then heading out to the living room. She felt the shelves and found the post-it-note and a pen, and she started to write on the paper. She then headed towards the front door and opened it slightly, sticking the post-it-note onto the door, and shutting it once more, heading back to bed.

* * *

"Hello! You must be Yamazaki Sosuke, the gentleman who is going to help out at the store for the next 6 months!" the landlady spoke with a cheerful smile as she looked at Sosuke with a satisfied look on her face.

"Y-Yes…" Sosuke mumbled out.

"Today will be a more of a lazy day young lad, don't worry! Usually there will be one more helper to help out, but she's sick in bed today." The landlady explained as she brought Sosuke around the shop to get familiar with the different flowers.

"She?"

"She's a fine lady, sadly she can't see anymore."

* * *

"The police are out looking for this man named Nemoto Hayata. A man who is in his early 30s, with blonde hair and orange eyes is being wanted for sexual harassment. He has already sexually assaulted 6 teenage girls, and is on the run currently. If anybody has spotted sightings of him, please inform the police."

"Oh dear… Let's hope he doesn't appear in this area." The landlady spoke as she switched off the television. She then looked at Sosuke who was still staring at the television, and she waved a hand infront of him.

"Sosuke?"

"It's him…" Sosuke thought to himself as he clenched his fists together tightly. He recognised that guy who had sexually assaulted [name] back then; and the fact that he was still on the run made Sosuke worried even more.

"Sosuke!"

"A-Ah, I'm sorry. Yes?" Sosuke snapped out of his thoughts and looked at the landlady.

"Could you do me a favour? I'm extremely worried about the helper who is sick in bed. Could you be a dear and bring this bouquet of flowers to her apartment to check on her? I've got all these orders to process."

"S-Sure…" Sosuke mumbled out as he grabbed hold of the bouquet of blue roses. He then stopped and stared at it for a little while; [name] loves blue roses.

"Thank you. She lives in the apartment, numbered 506."

"Oh, that's just beside mine. I'll get going then."

* * *

"You spotted sightings of Nemoto Hayata? Where?!"

"In Tokyo. I've been seeing him hanging around the hostel that's being owned by an old lady."

"Alright, we'll send some men down to check it out. Thank you for your help."

* * *

A knock was heard on the door of [name]'s apartment. She slowly got out of bed, thinking it was the landlady who was just dropping by to check up on her. The moment [name] reached the door and opened it, she was greeted with a shove, and the sound of her front door slamming shut.

"It's been a long time." And [name]'s eyes immediately widened as she recognised that voice. That voice belonged to the man who had been chasing after her, sexually harassing her after that dreadful day where he was charmed by [name]'s eyes. [name] immediately got onto her feet and ran deeper into the house, bumping into the chairs, and hurting herself in the process.

"You better keep quiet lady."

"H-How…" [name] mumbled out as she felt herself leaning against the wall.

"I've followed you ever since you moved out."

"S-Stay away…"

* * *

Sosuke sighed as he walked up the stairs towards the apartment where [name] was staying. A part of him was saying that the girl who lived in that apartment should be [name], but another part of him is telling him not to have such high hopes. He was just about to knock on the door when he heard a glass shattering in the house.

"I saw him entering this apartment!" he heard a voice cried out, and he turned to look a man panting as he reached the top of the stairs at the level which Sosuke stood at. He then spotted a few policemen running up the stairs as well, and they made their way towards where Sosuke stood.

"Sir, do you know the person who is living here?" the policeman asked Sosuke.

"No, but she's a helper at the flower shop."

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" a cried was heard from inside the apartment, and Sosuke's body immediately tensed up the moment he heard that voice.

"Be quiet! Your little boyfriend isn't going to save you this time round!"

"L-Let go of me!"

And a sound of glass being shattered was heard once more. The policemen then immediately got into action, breaking down the front door and quickly entering it with their guns held out.

"Freeze! Put your hands up, and get away from the lady!" one of them shouted while Sosuke quickly entered and was immediately greeted by a scene he never ever wanted to see. [name] was being held captive by the wanted man; a knife against her throat.

"Take one step closer, and I'll kill her!"

"LET GO OF HER!" Sosuke immediately yelled, and [name]'s eyes widened in surprise.

"S-Sosuke…" she mumbled out as she tried to shift her head, but was held tightly by the wanted man.

"Don't move!" the man yelled and tightened his hold on [name]. And a gunshot was heard. [name] immediately felt the weight on her lifted, and she backed away and hit against the kitchen counter. She panicked and held onto the kitchen counter as she took small steps, trying her best to find her way.

"S-Sosuke, where are you?!" [name] yelled out, tears running down her face.

How frightened she was.

"[name]!" Sosuke yelled out and ran towards [name], gathering her in his arms; hugging her tightly.

"S-Sosuke!"

"Hush… It's over now. I finally found you." He whispered out as he pecked [name] on her forehead.


	8. Your Eyes, Your Reason

"[name], why didn't you tell me?" Sosuke asked as he laid [name] onto her bed, pulling her covers over her. He then settled himself on just a small space on the bed, holding her hand tightly. He was heartbroken. He was heartbroken to see [name] in this state, unable to see anything with those beautiful pair of light blue ocean eyes.

"How has life been for you?" [name] asked with a smile, clearly avoiding Sosuke's question.

"Miserable, ever since you went missing. Now don't avoid my question, why?" Sosuke spoke with a stern voice as he gripped [name]'s hand tighter in his; afraid that the moment he let go, she might just disappear into thin air.

"It's sad though. I didn't expect it to happen to me so quickly. I inherited this blindness from my grandmother, who had the same pair of light blue ocean eyes, just like mine. I didn't want anybody to take pity on me just because I couldn't see anymore. I didn't want anybody to look down on me and assume that I can't do anything on my own. Especially you. I know the moment if you know that I'm going blind, you'll do everything for me." [name] spoke as she grips tightly onto Sosuke's hand, and Sosuke could only chuckle at her response as he knew what [name] had said, was all so true.

"Because I know, you love me." [name] spoke out, and Sosuke's eyes widened.

"I'm not dumb Sosuke. When I still could see back then, I know you're in love with me." [name] spoke as she sat up on her bed. She then gripped onto Sosuke's shoulder lightly, knowing that he still has his injury, and made him turned to face her.

"I-I-I… I really do love you…" Sosuke mumbled out, and [name] smiled.

"[NAME]!" a shout was heard, and the front door burst open to only reveal a frantic looking Makoto, and a panting Rin who was holding onto an emotionless expression Haruka by the collar. Makoto then ran towards the bed and grabbed hold of [name] in a tight hug.

"M-Makoto, I can't breathe!" [name] stammered out, and Makoto immediately let go of her.

"This is where you've been?! How could you leave us just like that?! Do you know how worried we were when we realised you sold your house and moved?!" Makoto started to blabber on, and [name] moved her hand to find her pillow…

.

.

.

 ***WHAM! ***

* * *

"[L/N] [NAME]!" an all too familiar female voice was heard, and [name] could only cringe and smile slightly the moment she heard that voice. She then felt the air within her being squeezed out as she was getting hugged extremely tightly, by none other than; Rumiko.

"You bitch! Why did you up and leave us just like that?!" Rumiko scolded, and she felt a hand on her shoulder. She then turned to look and realised Miranda was shaking her head.

"[L/N]-SENPAI!" and [name] felt the air within her being squeezed out once more.

"H-Hinami…" [name] stammered out.

"YOU KNOW IT'S ME JUST BY MY VOICE?"

"I hope the ones who are still in High School didn't skip practice today." [name] spoke with a wide smile, and almost immediately did the current team of Iwatobi High gagged.

"Come on, this calls for a celebration!" Yuri yelled out, and almost immediately did [name] felt arms pulling her up from her bed.

"Girls, she needs to stay in bed today." A deep voice was heard, and the girls turned to look at who had spoken, none other than Yamazaki Sosuke who was holding a tray that had a bowl of hot soup on it, water as well as medicines.

"Looks like Sosuke made a move already." Rumiko teased, and Sosuke's face turned beet red.

"S-Shut up."

* * *

"Your fever has gone done already." Sosuke spoke as he looked at the reading on the thermometer. He then turned to see that [name]'s light blue ocean eyes were looking towards the side instead, where the window was. His heart clenched a little as he stroked [name]'s head, and that's when her eyes shifted back towards him.

"I'll be your eyes from now on." Sosuke spoke out, and [name] could only smile sadly.

"Everything seems so different. The way things move when I can't see them, the way some things smell when I don't know what it is. Everything is so different without my eyesight; it's kind of beautiful in a way. To feel everything, and appreciate everything." [name] spoke out with a gentle smile, and Sosuke chuckled.

"That's the [name] I know."

* * *

 **Two Months Later**

"I'M TAKING THAT FROM YOU!"

"WHAT, SOSUKE! I KNOW WHAT I'M DOING!"

"BUT YOU CAN GET HURT!"

"I'VE BEEN DOING THIS FAR MUCH LONGER THAN YOU!"

"GIVE IT TO ME!"

"SOSUKE!"

"Ah, young love." The landlady chuckled out as she watched Sosuke snatching the vase of lilies away from [name], and setting it aside onto the ground. [name] then huffed as she walked back towards the counter, muttering under her breath as she settled herself down onto the seat and pout.

"You know, [name]. Sosuke will make a good husband for you. You two look so cute together, and the way he's looking out for you." The landlady spoke, and then chuckled the moment she saw [name]'s face turning bright red.

"I-If I was his wife, I will probably be rotting in bed because he doesn't let me do anything on my own!" [name] whined out as she placed her elbows onto the table and supported her head with her hands.

"If you keep complaining, I'll tie you to the bed instead." Sosuke spoke as he came over to where [name] is and gave her a peck on the cheek.

"Didn't know you're into that kind of stuff,Sosu-chan." [name] spoke, and smirked for she knew Sosuke was definitely blushing crimson red right now.

* * *

 **Four Months Later**

"Take care of yourself alright?" the landlady spoke as she hugged [name] tightly. It had been six months ever since Sosuke and the others had come to live, and it's time to head back home. And since they found [name], Sosuke insisted that [name] come back to live with them instead of being out here in Tokyo alone. With his constant pestering and loving threats, [name] finally gave in.

"Thank you for these past 9 months of looking after me, I really appreciate everything you've done for me." [name] spoke as she gave the landlady a kiss on the cheek. The landlady then chuckled as she ruffled [name]'s hair, and soon [name] felt something around her neck.

"Even though you can't see it, keep it still. Thank you for being a daughter to me."

* * *

"[name], welcome to your new home!" Sosuke called out as he set both his and [name]'s luggage onto the ground. He then turned and frowned slightly as he spotted [name] standing at the same spot. He then spotted [name] frowning as she walked towards a certain piece of furniture, and allowed her hand to run across it.

"Sosuke, I'm back at my old house. Why is that?" [name] asked, and Sosuke's eyes widened in shock.

"H-How did you know?"

"I've been living here for practically my entire life; it smells the same. The furniture is still at the same spot." [name] explained as she settled herself onto the comfortable sofa.

"Well, apparently you see… We all chipped in to buy this house, because… We know it means a lot to you, and that you're trying your best to forget some stuffs. But it is important to you." Sosuke explained, and then he tensed up slightly as he heard [name] laugh.

"This is why, I love you."

"[name], you do realise you're like a white rose, aren't you?" Sosuke spoke out, and [name] smiled slightly as she realised Sosuke had learned from her when she explained why she gave out certain flowers to certain customers.

"Because I get painted by lifes' colours."

"And then you'll become a beautiful one." Sosuke whispered back out as he kissed [name] on her lips.

"Sosuke…" [name] mumbled out, and Sosuke stroked her hair in response.

"Yes, love?"

"You need to go and take a shower, you smell."

"YOU JUST HAD TO RUIN THE MOMENT."

* * *

 **Five Years Later**

"I realized that, not all is lost. I've got people who truly care about me, and that sometimes things happen; and we're not to be blamed. We can't control when and where, and also how things are going to be; but we can only hope for the best, forgive and move on. I realized that I should continue to live, not only for myself, but for others. I realized, there are more to life than meets the eye. You don't have to always enjoy life just by looking at things with your own pair of eyes. You should feel life. Feel it like as if it's a human, wanting to be understood. Not fight it like it's your enemy. Because this life, is a once in a lifetime kind of thing; cherish it." [name] spoke as she smiled at the juniors before her.

[name] was back at Iwatobi High, with the rest of the volleyball teammates that she had played with during the three years of her time in Iwatobi High. Although a good five years have passed, [name] hasn't changed much. Her dark brown hair had grown out just below her spine, and her pair of light blue ocean eyes still sparkle.

The only thing that changed was…

.

.

.

"I TOLD YOU NOT TO LEAVE THE HOUSE WITHOUT ME!" a voice roared through the gymnasium of Iwatobi High, and everybody could only laugh as [name] pout slightly at what had just happened. A rather worried looking Sosuke was seen walking deeper into the gymnasium, and grabbing hold of [name] tightly.

"But…"

"NO BUTS! I DON'T WANT ANYTHING TO HAPPEN TO YOU!"

"And now you have [name], arguing with her pair of eyes!" Miranda called out, causing everybody to erupt into a fit of laughter as [name]'s face burned crimson red.

* * *

"Everybody is just teasing me." [name] whined out as she laid in the shared bed of Sosuke and hers. She then pouts as she heard Sosuke chuckled, and felt the spot beside her on the bed sink down; indicating that Sosuke had joined her in bed.

"But I told you, I'll be your eyes now." Sosuke spoke as he planted a kiss onto [name]'s forehead.

"Thank you though, for being my reason for holding on." [name] spoke with a wide smile, but a hint of sadness in her voice that was obviously caught on by Sosuke. He then wrapped his arms around [name], and nuzzled his nose into the crook of her neck, trying his best to give her a sense of assurance.

"If only…" [name] thought to herself as she hugged Sosuke back tightly.

"I love you, [L/N] [name]."

"I love you too, you over-protective whale shark."

* * *

 **A/N:** Suckish ending because I was thinking if I should do a sequel or not.


End file.
